Our Train of Thoughts
by Caramelapple27
Summary: This will be Jane and Lisbon Post Bluebird. It will be Jane and Lisbon enjoying the Blue Bird Lodge again and going on the train talking about their relationship. Possibly other events.
1. Chapter 1

11

**Our Train of Thoughts**

**This story will be set post Blue Bird. It will be a chapter story. I felt like they didn't need to get back to Austin right away. I wanted another day at the Bluebird and include a little trip on the train. This will be part of my story. The first chapter includes a talk between Fischer and Lisbon. I feel like Lisbon needed a girl talk considering all her drama with men. **

**Chapter 1**

Abbott led the two to the FBI vehicle. It was the one Jane borrowed to go to the airport. Luckily, it was not towed after parked in the No Parking zone. "I'm glad nothing happened when you drove. I was worried it was towed." Abbott said looking at Jane.

"Why would anything happen?" Jane asked as Lisbon helped him in the back seat of the car with his sprained ankle he got jumping over the fence.

"Anything with you spells trouble." Abbott responded opening the door of the driver side and getting in the seat. Jane had left the keys in the ignition. He started the vehicle and started driving.

Lisbon followed and sat in backseat of the vehicle. She was tired but happy. Happy she did not continue on the flight. Truthfully, D.C. was not what she really wanted. Pike just pressured her into saying yes to it. She was glad Jane said the words she needed to hear from him even if they were at the last minute. They were the words that made her decision. She knew it was difficult for him to reveal his true feelings he kept bottled up for years. Now he had not kept his eyes off her.

"Jane, stop staring at me. You've been doing that since I came." Lisbon smiled.

"Why shouldn't I? I am happy you're here. I want to make sure you're not a figment of my imagination, Teresa." Jane smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm not. Are you putting me in your memory palace? Lisbon asked.

"You've been in my memory palace for years, Teresa. Though I'm adding this to it." Jane said as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips again. This time putting his arms around her. She did likewise.

Abbott looked and smiled in the rearview mirror and saw the now open affection between Jane and Lisbon. The suppressed love he knew between the two were finally out in the open especially by Jane. He knew Jane's tragic past and his crusade to hunt Red John. He knew that was part of his reason of the supressed feelings.

He knew Jane was in love with Lisbon since he came to work with the FBI and even before. Abbott knew Jane sent letters to Lisbon during his two years in South America. They had tracked where he was because of the letters. He figured it out when Jane's number one term on his terms list was he needed to work with Teresa Lisbon. He did not understand why the man, Jane never said anything. Abbott knew he had not. He held in his emotions. It must have become a routine. He knew when Pike came in the picture and Lisbon started dating him, Jane suffered in silence. He acted like he was okay about it but in reality he was not. Abbott could hardly believe that Jane dug the whole case up in Miami particuarly for Lisbon. He found a cold case and wrote a letter as the killer. He wanted to solve the case too. When Jane's plan did not go as hoped, Abbott stepped in to help Jane and so he allowed him to use his vehicle to get to the airport and say what he needed to say. He knew if his consultant was unhappy he would not be reliable to the FBI. Now that Lisbon came back he knew Jane was happy. Right now Abbott would not worry about the scene of their affection in the backseat. When they get back to the office he will worry about it. He just hoped no clothes will be flying.

"Jane, we need to stop." Lisbon responded pulling back from Jane's embrace.

"Why, Teresa?" Jane asked looking at Lisbon. "You can call me Patrick." He grinned.

"Number 1, we are making out in the boss's vehicle. Number 2, we just arrived back at the Bluebird." Lisbon stated as she noticed the car pulling up to the hotel. The two got out of the car. Lisbon helped Jane walk. She grabbed her bag from the back seat as well.

Abbott came out and slammed the driver door. "Okay, you two. I want to say something before we go in." They stopped.

Abbott continued. "When you get back to Austin and the office you two will need to limit your romance. I let the backseat romance slide because of you finally admitting your feelings. I am very happy for you, though." Abbott smiled. "Am I clear?" He said sternly.

"Yes. We apologize, sir. It will not happen at the office and work." Lisbon blushed.

"Is it clear, Jane?" Abbott looked at Jane.

"Crystal." Jane smiled.

"Good" Abbott stated then continued on to the entrance. Jane and Lisbon followed. They were met by Cho and Fischer in the entrance.

"Okay, now that everybody is here, let's go in the lobby and discuss our plans for tomorrow. " Abbott announced.

Everybody followed Abbott into the lobby and over to the couches. "Cho, Fischer, and I will be leaving on the plane to Austin tomorrow morning at 8:00. I decided to delay the flight since I needed to talk to TSA about getting Jane out." Abbott looked at Jane. "However, Jane and Lisbon will take the Amtrak train at 8:00, since Jane, disrupted the D.C. Flight last night and TSA put him on the no fly list for three weeks." Abbott explained.

"Excellent." Jane smiled. Everyone looked at him strangely, however Abbott and Fischer left to the bar. Cho stayed to talk to Lisbon and Jane. He wanted to know what was going with the two.

"Why is being on the no fly list excellent?" Cho questioned Jane. "We were supposed to leave this morning but we missed the flight because of Abbott pulling you out again. You cause so much trouble."

"I meant that going on the train is excellent. It is so much better. You can move around on it instead of being strapped in one seat. I apologize for the inconvience, Cho. Besides you get to enjoy the Bluebird one more night. This is a nice place."

"I don't understand what's going on between you two now." Cho inquired noticing Jane and Lisbon holding hands and smiling at each other.

"Well, let's just say it has been a long process. I realized I couldn't live without Lisbon. I finally told her how I felt. That's why I disrupted the flight. I couldn't let her leave without her knowing." Jane truthfully said.

"We love each other It's as simple as that. We have for a long time. We both took forever to realize it." Lisbon confessed.

"Congratulations. I gotta get a drink." Cho answered with a confused look on his face getting up and heading twoards the bar.

"I think he's confused." Jane laughed.

"Yes, I agree." Lisbon agreed. Then thought a minute. "A train? It will take so much longer than a plane to get back! That will take three or four days!" Lisbon worried.

" What's wrong with a train? We will get to see where we are going out the windows and see the scenery. I like the idea. We will have more time and it will be more romantic. Don't be grumpy." Jane beamed.

"I'm just worried about your foot. Going on the train might be hard on that. I suppose you are right. We should get you some ice on it." Lisbon worried.

After getting ice, Jane and Lisbon went back up to Lisbon's room. Jane's room was a crime scene. They entered her room.

"What exactly happened in your room?" Lisbon questioned Jane as he went to the bed and laid down.

"I solved the case.I'm so tired." Jane said, but then he was asleep before Lisbon could say anymore.

She saw he was asleep and nodded her head. Of course he solved it. She will have to get more details from Abbott. He must have had a sleepless night in the holding room.. She found her bag and grabbed her toiletry bag . She took the toiletry bag to the bathroom. She unzipped it and pulled out her toothbrush and paste. She brushed her teeth and then took a ten minute shower. She put on a fresh pair of clothes.

Lisbon came out of the bathroom and noticed Jane still asleep. She figured he spent the night being questioned why he was on the plane and thinking whether or not she went to D.C. thinking he was too late. She was tired but did not think she could nap because she was too hyped up after her first kisses with Patrick Jane, wonderful and intoxicating. She had been waiting for that moment for years. She had been in love with him for years. Maybe she should have said something sooner too. She was to blame as well. She was just as bad at hiding her feelings.

After an hour, she decided she should go downstairs and talk to the other agents to see abou the

case. She knew Jane solved but wanted to know the details. She found the notepad and pen from the

desk in the room and wrote a note to Jane in case he woke up wondering where she had gone.

_Jane: _

_Going downstairs to talk to Cho, Abbott and Fischer._

_Love,Lisbon (Teresa)_

Lisbon walked downstairs and saw the three agents talking amongst themeselves on the couches in the lobby. She sat down and joined them. She ended up sitting by Fischer.

"Teresa, how is everything? Where's Jane?" Abbott asked.

"Fine. Jane's out like a log. He's tired." Lisbon explained.

"I'm sure." Fischer stated.

"Teresa, it will take a couple of days to get your papers transferred back to Austin. I am giving you and Jane two weeks vacation. Yours is a vacation and Jane is suspension. It will take a couple of days trip for the train. I tried getting Jane off the no fly list but the TSA were adamant they did not want him flying for a while after his stunt last night. He will have to start the community service after he gets back. I will go over the details when you get back to Austin. The TSA say he can do that in Austin." Abbott described seriously.

"Right before Jane went to sleep he said he solved the case. He was asleep before I could ask more. I saw his room was blocked off with police tape." Lisbon asked. She wondered what in the heck happened in his room.

"Well, the lawyer and Wes Baxter came to Jane's room before Cho and I arrived. They solved the clue in the letter Jane wrote, then the friend and business partner of Greta came and there was a shootout. No serious injuries. This happened before Cho and I reached the scene. Jane really quickly pointed out the two women as the killers. Then he asked for my keys and left for the airport." Abbott elaborated.

"You let him take your vehicle, Abbott!"Abbott nodded his head yes. "I'm glad you did." Lisbon grinned.

"I guess I'm a romantic at heart. He seemed so desperate." Abbott affirmed.

Fischer then spoke. "Hey, Teresa. Do you want to join me for a martini? Can I talk to you woman to woman? I know we are not exactly best friends." Fischer got up and headed towards the bar at the end of the room in the resturant.

"Of course. I suppose I could go. Isn't it kind of early though for a martini?" Lisbon wondered. She was not sure what Kim Fischer wanted to talk about. She assumed it was about Jane's stunt on the plane. After all when she first met Fischer, she asked Lisbon if they were involved. Both women went over by the bar and sat on the stools in front.

"No. So, Jane stopped the plane to D.C.?"Fischer questioned Lisbon and then "Two cranberry martinis" She said to the bartender.

"Yes. I was surprised but then I shouldn't have been either because he's Jane. It's typical of him to do surprising stunts like this." Lisbon said.

"If you don't want to say anything to me. It's okay. This incident is going to be gossip hour at the office. Also if I were in your position I would require old fashioned "girl talk"." Fischer pointed out. The bartender handed the two women martinis. Kim sipped the straw. Lisbon sipped.

"You're right, Kim. I can imagine the talk at the office." Lisbon blushed. That was something she was not looking forward to was the talk and looks at her especially from Pike's friends. It was not going to be easy coming back to that. She was not sure how Jane would react to that. He would probably not worry so much about it. She could hear him telling her not to worry. "I do need girl talk." Lisbon thought about it. So much happened in the last couple days. She had gone from planning to go to D.C. with Pike to being mad at Jane and accepting Pike's proposal to Jane bursting in the plane confessing his love for her to breaking up with Pike and then coming to the TSA room and kissing Jane. Her life had just become a soap opera in one day. It was hard to get her head around it. She needed to talk to a woman about this and she had somewhat become friends with Kim Fischer. Her only other girlfriend was really Grace VanPelt but she was in California. Most of her friends were from work. She did not really have any friends outside of it.

"What did he say on the plane?" Fischer asked holding her drink and sipping it.

"I tell you the full details but he mainly told me he loved me." Lisbon smiled at the thought. She was still thinking of everything he said. She wanted it to be completely her own, of course everyone on the plane heard it.

"I have to admit that is romantic. Teresa, I am a romantic at heart. I'm not as hard as I appear." Fischer admitted.

"Did Abbott tell you Jane wrote the letter from the killer?"

"Yes. Abbott did. That tricky, tricky man.I still don't understand how you put up with him all those years. I guess Jane must have dug that old case up." Fischer exasperately sighed.

"I don't know. He has a way of charming himself to my heart. I should have known what he was doing. Miami. Fancy lodge. Dresses. Convertible. Connecting rooms. Everything that screams romance. He was trying to tell something." Lisbon sighed.

"Don't feel bad. I know you've known him a long time but he is hard to figure out." Fischer admitted.

"Yes, I know. I still don't know sometimes. As soon as I found out from the hotel clerk that he had booked the room last week and then he said he wrote the letter. I got mad at him for tricking was when I left." Lisbon confessed.

"I was mad too when Abbott told me that when he called. I had gone to talk to Ted Randolph at his house and questioned him."

"Truthfully, I was glad Jane came on the plane. He rescued me from making the worse decision of my life moving to D.C." Lisbon revealed. She took another sip from the martini. She really did need the martini. She would drink only one though.

"I thought you wanted to go to D.C. with Pike?" Fischer asked.

"I thought so too. The truth was that Marcus was pressuring me to go and move. He didn't let me decide. He made it seem like I had to make this decision or else. He is a good guy but pushy. He is perfect on the outside. He complimented me, he brought me to places he thought I wanted. He's stable,tells me exactly what is on his mind. I did enjoy should have been perfect. He's too perfect if that is a negative." Lisbon narrated.

"I can see what you mean. I wouldn't want to be pressured into something I wasn't ready for." Fischer said.

"I'm not a fancy woman. He didn't understand that. I changed. I wasn't myself with Pike. I was a different version of myself now that I think it about it. I didn't really like who I became. I was fake. I lied to myself and him and everyone I knew. It was wrong." Lisbon acknowledged.

"I see. You seemed a little off. I haven't known you long but I could tell you were different." Fischer admitted.

"Pike gave me a crappy proposal. Then I agree to marry him after I was angry with Jane. I called Pike and accepted it last night when I was going to the airport." Lisbon confided.

"Pike proposed to you! When was that?" Fischer exclaimed.

"A few weeks ago when I agreed to go to D.C. with him. We were in the office and he said "I know this isn't the most romantic place but what the hell. Will you marry me? It was too soon for him to propose. We had been only seeing each other a short time." Lisbon admitted rolling her eyes.

"I agree that is a crappy proposal. I'm sorry a guy should not say "what the hell" in the same sentence as will you marry me. You don't do that. It sounds like it's something you have to get done and not "I want to spend the rest the rest of your life with this woman." Fischer rolled her eyes. "You said yes to that proposal?"

"I was mad at Jane at the time. I wasn't thinking. Now that I think of it, Jane's love confession was so much better. He was so emotional. He was seriously crying when he said "I love you". I knew instantly he was telling the truth. It wasn't a lie. I had to come back."

"Wow! I have never seen Jane cry before. I think you had your answer right there. Oh, are you going to break it off with Pike?" Fischer asked. She sipped her martini.

"I broke it off last night. He called asking about my flight and I told him I wasn't coming. He was upset of course. It was still difficult for me. I did care for him. I didn't like hurting him. I wanted to love him." Lisbon admitted. She sipped her drink.

"Good." Fischer said.

"I'm glad I got it done." Lisbon admitted.

"It's obvious you love Jane, since you got off the plane and you're here now." Fischer questioned.

"I have loved him a long time. I never knew what he felt until last night. I suppose I should have said something sooner too before I got involved with Pike. I guess I figured he would read me. I can understand how it's been hard for him. For 10 years he had been so fearful of Red John and getting close to anybody was difficult. He had told me once "that everytime I get close to anybody something bad happens." In a way he still might have that fear. He has gotten better and has peace now. I think his time in South America helped." Lisbon confessed.

"Yes, I noticed when I met him on the island." Fischer admitted. Fischer wondered if Lisbon was still upset about that.

"Oh, that." Lisbon said sadly.

"Teresa, nothing happened between us. We just had dinner and talked. I was undercover then." Fischer admitted notcing the sadness with Lisbon.

"I know, Kim. I was just surprised he knew you." Lisbon stated.

"You said you have loved him a long time. He has loved you a long time too." Fischer smiled.

"I thought he might have just thought of me as just a friend."Lisbon said.

"Oh, come on, Teresa. He sent you those letters. Cho is his friend. He didn't send letters to Cho. That's how we found him. He put you on the number one on his terms list. I saw his expressions when he saw you with Pike. He looked sad. When I talked to him on the island I told him "Moving back doesn't mean going backward. It can also mean moving on." I think he must have took that to heart. He was thinking of you when I said that." Fischer declared. She took another drink.

"I'm glad he told me what he felt, even if it was last minute." Lisbon smiled.

"Yes. I know." Fischer smiled.

"Thank you, Kim. You're right. I needed a girl talk. I needed to get some of these things out that only a woman would understand. I better go back upstairs and see how Jane is. He might wonder where I am." Lisbon got up from the stool.

"It was good talking to you, Teresa. I am glad it helped. See you later. Bye."

"Bye." Teresa said as going towards the lobby and headed towards the stairs. She had talked to Fischer nearly two hours. It was good to talk to a woman She walked back up the stairs.

**Please Review. I had the conversation between Fischer and Lisbon in my head for a while but just now I put it on paper. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I felt bad that Jane's dinner plan didn't go as planned since Abbott and Cho decided to show up. I felt like in my story they needed another day at the Bluebird. I included a redo dinner plan. I also felt like they didn't need to get back to Austin right away. **

**More than Words lyrics by Extreme. ** **Don't own Mentalist**

"Do you want to try dinner again?" Jane asked. It was close to 6:00. Jane and Lisbon were both pretty hungry, since neither one of them had anything to eat the night before and only had a little bit at noon.

"Yes, of course. I'll wear one of the your dresses." Lisbon said taking it off the hanger in the room. After she left, she never checked out. She left her room in a hurry and left Jane with the responsibility. She was glad she did not because now she was able to stay again. She knew he never checked out either. Of course his room became a crime scene. She was now happy to be able to give him the romantic dinner he obviously planned the night before. The events leading up to his confession were in the past.

"Excellent." Jane smiled.

Lisbon took the white dress and changed in the bathroom. She really did enjoy the dresses he bought for her. She, of course was surprised how he got the right size.

The two went downstairs and went to the restaurant area. The host who came up to them. "Are you Mr. Jane? You had called for a table?"

"Yes. I am." Jane responded.

"Ah, Mr. Jane, I will lead you to your table." The host said leading them to a table by the window. They sat down and looked at the menu. They sat across from each other.

"So, how do we have a first date when we've known each other for years?" Lisbon asked. "Do we got by the same rules?"

"We just have dinner and talk. I don't think we have to go by any rules. I don't think the dating police will arrest us, unless you want to play the 10 question game." Jane elaborated.

"No, I don't want to play that game. Let's just talk and have dinner."

"Good. By the way, you look gorgeous." Jane said admiring Lisbon in the dress.

"Thank you. You are complimenting me! I enjoy your compliments." Lisbon remembering his compliment from earlier.

"I'm not denying the pleasure of telling you that anymore. Don't worry there will be more where those came from. I've always thought that about you." Jane confessed.

"I'm glad. I can't wait for more." Lisbon smiled.

The waiter came. "Welcome. May I offer you something to drink?

"A bottle of your finest red wine." Jane responded.

"Oh, really? Was this your plan for last night?" Lisbon asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately, Cho and Abbott had to show up. It was my plan. I do apologize sincerely for tricking you with the whole case. I did want to solve it." Jane apologized.

"Alright. I forgive you. I was mad though. You tricked me. Anyway, I suppose if you hadn't I wouldn't be here right now. I'm very happy I'm here now. Besides, I should apologize too. It was wrong for me not to tell you right away about D.C. You shouldn't have been the last to know. Now I'm not going to D.C." Lisbon admitted.

"You're probably have to call Pike." Jane admitted seriously. He knew it was not right to leave Pike hanging.

"I talked to Pike last night after I got off the plane. He called me asking about my flight information. I told him I wasn't coming to D.C. and that unfortunately didn't love him. He was upset of course. I told him what you said. Someday he will understand. It was hard for me to breakup." Lisbon revealed.

"I'm guessing if he sees me again he will probably punch me in the nose." Jane admitted. "He won't be too happy with me."

"Probably. He wouldn't be. Let's hope you don't see him again.. The truth is he's pushy, I realize now. Anyway, I don't want to talk about Pike now." Lisbon spoke.

The waiter came with the two glasses and a wine bottle. "May I take your order?" The waiter grabs the order sheets out of his pocket.

"I will have the sirloin with mashed potatoes. She will have the same." Jane ordered knowing that Lisbon was thinking the same thing. She had not said anything about what she wanted yet. The waiter wrote the orders down.

"How did you know I wanted the same" Lisbon questioned.

"I know you so well, Teresa."

"Of course."

_Sayin' I love you is not the words I want to hear from you It's not that I want you not to say but if you only knew how easy it would be to show me how you feel_

"Hey, I hear our song." Jane reacted and listened carefully to the song playing on the radio in the hotel.

"Our song? What are you talking about?" Lisbon asked with a confused look on her face. "Since when do we have a song?" She listened carefully.

_More than words is all you have to do to make it real. Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me cause I'd already know. _

"The song we danced to at the high school reunion. Remember, Selby Vicker and his wife's murder case. You loved the song." Jane related.

Lisbon listened again and it was the song. It was one of her favorite songs.

"I deemed it as our song after we danced that night. Do you want to dance now?" Jane asked smiling.

"I would but nobody else is dancing." Lisbon stated as she noticed the tables in the dining room with people only eating and talking.

"It's okay, Teresa. Let's go ahead." He got up carefully and she followed. He took her hand and she came close to him and leaned into him and put her hand on his back and he put his arm around her waist.  
" Aren't you worried about your foot?" Lisbon asked worriedly.

"Ah, it's fine. It doesn't feel as sore as it did last night. Swelling has gone down some with the ice."

"I remember that night. I was surprised you asked."

"You said you loved the song. I had to ask. Besides, I never experienced high school before. It fascinated me. I still don't know what instrument you played."

The people at the other tables watched surprised they were dancing.

"Alto Saxophone." Lisbon confessed."I have hardly experienced this side of you before. This romantic side. I love it!" Lisbon pointed out.

" Yes. You finally told me. Are you sure? It's all reserved for you now, Teresa. I've been hiding it for years. Now I can finally bring it out for you." Jane said.

"I also recall that you started a brawl at one of the events at the reunion." Lisbon informed.

"I didn't start a brawl. All I said to the guy being picked on was to tell the bully how he felt. I didn't expect him to punch the guy." Jane retorted back.

"But by what you said you encouraged him to hit the guy and then it encouraged everyone else to fight."

"I didn't mean to start it if I did."

They continued dancing. A few of the other couples joined them. Soon their food came and they went back to their seats.

Soon they went back upstairs and walked past Jane's room which had yellow crime scene tape attached to the door. Lisbon noticed, "So, your room's a crime scene?"

"Yes. I didn't expect Ted Randolph and Wes Baxter to burst in the door pointing guns at me. I offered them drinks. So they joined me." Jane said as he entered the room and sat right away in one of the chairs.

"You offered them drinks! One of them could have very well been the killer." Lisbon exclaimed sitting in the other chair looking at Jane. He looked at her back.

"They weren't. They were seeking revenge. Ted Randolph was Greta's secret lover. He explained about the affair. Actually something he said made me think and that's when I decided to go to the airport. Long story story short, the two women came and they were the killers. Abbott and Cho took over." Jane narrated.

"What did Ted say?" Lisbon wondered what the lawyer said that prompted Jane to go on the plane.

"He said he was a coward and that he destroyed the best thing that ever happened to him and by the time he realized it he was too late. I realized I was the coward too and you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I needed to tell you how I felt before I was too late. You have been helped me so much over the years. I know I haven't been the best to you. During the two years in South America I missed you and thought about you all the time. That's why I wrote the letters. I want to tell I was fine." Jane finished with tears.

"Patrick, you're being so emotional." Lisbon stated with tears too. "I loved the letters." Lisbon smiled and wiped her tears.

"I know. I just want to tell you. I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you how I feel." Jane admitted wiping tears.

"I understand that it was hard. The important thing is that you said it. I didn't expect your grand romantic gesture in front of hundreds of people on a plane." Lisbon expressed.

"That wasn't my original plan. That was plan C." Jane admitted smiling.

"Well, I'm glad you came before the plane left." Lisbon said yawning. "I'm so tired. I had wine at dinner and then a martini at 11:00 with Fischer. It seemed like everybody wanted to drink so early today." Lisbon voiced.

"I noticed that too. I wonder why?" Jane grinned.

"Maybe because the crazy consultant burst into a plane and got himself in trouble with the TSA." Lisbon shook her finger at him.

"Just crazy in love with you." Jane smiled. She smiled back.

"I know. I'm ready to go to bed." Lisbon said as she went to her bag by the bed and took out her jersey and shorts out of her bag. She took them in the bathroom and dressed. She came out.

"Are you nervous about undressing in front of me, Teresa?" Jane questioned.

"No, it's just that we had our first date and we kissed the first time today. I don't think we are quite ready for that yet. Anyway, I'm exhausted. My night at the airport wasn't exactly relaxing either. I would fall asleep." Lisbon yawned. She headed towards the bed and went under the covers.

"You're right." Jane responded knowing what she was talking about. "We need to take it slow.I'm out of practice." Jane confessed knowing that the last time was with Lorelei Martins. He now regretted that memory and he knew how much it hurt Lisbon at the time. "Though do I have to sleep on the floor?"

"You can sleep with me in the bed." Lisbon revealed. "I want you to."

Jane noticed Lisbon was fast asleep. He smiled happy she had returned. All night the night before he wondered if she would come back. He knew he should have said something to her a long time ago. It would have saved all of them a lot of pain including Pike. He had opportunities. In some part of him, he still had the fear he felt when Red John was around that if Jane cared too much for someone that person would be taken away from him in an instant like Angela and Charlotte. The someone he cared about was Teresa Lisbon.

He did not have to worry about that anymore. Saying those three words to her was like a weight being lifted off him. He felt free. He could feel again. He could love again. He would give all his love to her. Completely to her.

**Please Review. One of my favorite episodes is Rose-Colored Glasses. I love the whole episode especially the dancing scene at the end. I feel like the song "More than Words" is definitely Jane and Lisbon's song. I wanted to go back to memory lane. **

**One of my favorite scenes in Blue Bird besides the last scenes is the scene when Ted Randolph says his words of wisdom that wakes up Jane to leave for the airport. I love Jane's look when he realizes that is him too. ** **Then he takes off. My other story, "Fear Frees Love" I use the speech around Jane's thoughts in the TSA cell. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**This is the beginning of the train trip. They will be talking quite a bit about their relationship. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. **

The alarm went off the next morning. Patrick Jane noticed Teresa Lisbon had laid her head on his chest. He smiled. It had been a long time since a woman was close. He was happy it was Teresa, the woman he loved. He enjoyed it.

Soon Teresa stirred and opened her eeys and looked at him. "Good morning sleepyhead." Jane smiled. She noticed her position. She moved a little.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize." Lisbon said worriedly.

"You have no need to apologize, Teresa."

"I'm worried you're not ready for this close."

Don't worry. I'm ready. I was pleasantly surprised that you used me as a pillow, Teresa." Jane grinned.

"You're really enjoying using my first name." Lisbon smiled. She pulled herself up and sat against the bed back.

"Of course. Since we have kissed and obviously sleeping together. You can call me Patrick."

He leaned his head towards her and kissed her. She recipocated soon. "We have to stop, though." Lisbon noticed the time on the clock on the nightstand by the bed. "We have to get ready. We have to leave soon."

They both got up and dressed in their clothes. Lisbon dressed in her black pants and burgundy buttonup shirt and dressed in his gray suit and tropical shirt.

They met Abbott, Cho, and Fischer in the lobby.

"Good morning everyone. I hope everyone had a good night." Abbott said. Everyone nodded and answered with a yes. He then continued. "Okay, I arranged for you to drop off the rental car at the train station." Abbott told Jane and Lisbon. He then turned to Cho and Fischer. "I have arranged for our cars to the airport."

Cho went up to Jane and Lisbon. "I talked to Wayne and Grace last night."

"Really? How are they?" Lisbon asked.

"Good. I told them about you. They saw the news report last night." Cho explained.

"What news report?" Lisbon questioned with a worried look.

"What Jane did last night was on the news." Cho confessed.

"Oh, my gosh. It wasn't, was it? I'm so embarrassed." Lisbon exclaimed embarrassed her facing turning many shades of red.

"So, now the whole world knows my love for you, dear." Jane grinned. Lisbon put her hands on her face embarrassed. Jane puts his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay." She took her hands off her face.

"Wayne and Grace were very happy, anyway. I didn't expect it to be on the news. I was watching the news and it came on last night and saw it. Then I called them." Cho explained "Well, I hope you have a good trip. I am happy for you too. I was surprised but happy. I will see you back in Austin."

"Thank , Cho. You have a good trip too." Jane said.

"Bye, Cho."Lisbon said still blushing.

"I'm so embarressed. It was on the news. Your gesture was on the news." Lisbon pointed to him and then jabbed him in the arm.

"I told you, that wasn't my original plan. Good thing we didn't watch TV." Jane admitted. They continued out the door of the hotel and came to the purple cadillac. They put their bags in the trunk.

As Jane was driving the purple Cadillac towards the train station. " Are you ready for going on train?" Jane asked.

"I guess. I've never really been on a train like this." Lisbon confessed.

"Wait, didn't you grow up in Chicago? You certainly rode the El." Jane questioned.

"Yes, with the exception of the El, I've never been on a train that travels cross country." Lisbon revealed.

"I rode on trains growing up while on the carny circuit. Not as nice as the one we're going on now. Jane described. "I actually rode with the elephants."

"Was that safe with the elephants? How old were you" Lisbon asked smiling that he was sharing a part from his past.

"Ah, I was fine. I was 8. I enjoyed it. I was required to feed them and take of care of them. I was with the elephant trainer."

"So being on the no fly list doesn't bother you at all. You seemed to look forward to going on the train." Lisbon noticed.

"Not really. I am looking forward to it. Besides, I get to enjoy being with you."

Jane pulled into the train station and navigated to the rental car dropoff area. He parked behind another car waiting. The valet came up. "Hello, your name please, sir."

"Patrick Jane."

"Okay." The valet checked off his car drop off list.

Jane and Lisbon got out and retrieved their luggage from the trunk. Jane gave the keys to the valet.

"Did you and Mrs. Jane have a good time in Miami?" The valet asked assuming the couple was married.

"Yes, very much, sir. And you, Mrs. Jane?" Jane smiled and turned to Lisbon.

"Yes." Lisbon answered blushing at the term. Jane then kissed her.

They continued to the train waiting room. They were thirty minutes early. They sat down in the seats. "I'm going to miss that car." Jane said.

"I'm not. That car was a boat."

"Admit it. You enjoyed it a little."

"A little." Lisbon confessed.

The schedule marquee said:

_MIAMI TO AUSTIN DEPARTING IN 15 MINUTES BOARDING NOW._

"Well, I guess it's time to board." Lisbon noticed

"Alright, Mrs. Jane." Jane responded using the term the valet used for Lisbon. They both got up and took their bags. He then grabbed her hand.

"You're enjoying that too much." Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"I know." They headed towards the boarding area and found the right car on their ticket.

They entered the train and looked for the area in the car.

"Abbott got us a sleeping car?" Lisbon asked noticing the room in front of them.

"Why not? We are going to be travelling three or four days. This is not bad observing the large room. There was a large window, chair, sofa and bathroom and the seats. They sat down in the seats.

"This must have been expensive." Lisbon commented.

"I think Abbott has been for us to be together. He tried pushing me to say something to you." Jane confessed.

"But you had to be stubborn about it and wait till the last minute. You should've have listened to him. You kept saying you wanted to be happy. That only confused me."

"I wanted you to be happy even if it was with somebody else. I didn't want to interfere with your life like you told me. That confused me."

"True. I guess we said things that confused each other. I did want you to have an opinion about D.C."

"I figured you better off with Pike. He's far better man than me."

If I didn't think you were good enough for me I would not have gotten off the plane. Pike seemed perfect but then he wasn't you. I was told that nobody is perfect."

Five minutes later the train left the depot and start its way out of Miami.

"Are you worried about office gossip?" Lisbon asked remembering her conversation with Fischer. She wondered what Jane would feel about it. She knew it may bother her knowing that Pike's friends may judge her for breaking up with him and going with another man so quickly.

"My dear Teresa, we've been the office gossip since we've arrived at the FBI. I've heard people talk about us while I was on my couch pretending to sleep. You coming back with me will confirm it. No, I'm not worried about the gossip." Jane elaborated.

"I'm just worried about Pike's friends judging me for breaking up with him and then seeing me with you so quickly." Lisbon confessed with a worried look on her face.

"Meh, they don't scare me. Besides, are we going to see the art squad all the time?" Jane nonchalantly said.

"Pike does have friends in our division too."

"I could hypnotize them so they won't remember." Jane grinned sneakily.

"You are not hypnotizing anybody, Patrick Jane!" Lisbon exclaimed.

"Okay, Teresa. I won't."

"We do have oure own guard. Cho will take care of them with his icy, cold stare. There's no business like Cho business!" Jane grinned. Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe he told us your stunt was on the news! Rigsby and VanPelt saw it too!" Lisbon exclaimed.

"I bet they are happy. Wayne did tell me a few months ago they thought we would be together." Jane confessed.

"Really? Wayne said that. How did you react?" Lisbon wondered.

"I was just surprised. I didn't know they were thinking that."

"They are happy now." Lisbon admitted. "We should go see them sometime. I miss do have two weeks off. Of course you can't fly yet. That will be a long ways on a train."

"That would be a good idea. I am serious about Cho being protective. He's loyal to you, Teresa. Maybe not so much me. He won't take any crap and I certainly won't" Jane said.

"Cho is loyal to you too. Jane, I am serious. Do not use any your tricks, mind games or hypnotism. You know who they will report to. It's for your protection as well." Lisbon scolded.

"I promise. I love it when you get authoritarian." Jane grinned.

"I'll hold you to it." Lisbon said.

Soon the conductor came through taking tickets. "Hello, may I see your tickets." He looked at Jane and Lisbon

Jane and Lisbon took out their tickets and gave them to the conductor. He looked at them and scanned them with the small scanner and handed them back.

"Patrick Jane? TSA at the airport told us to watch you like a hawk." The conductor glared at Jane. "They said you pulled a stunt last night on the plane."

"I won't be trouble. I promise" Jane begged.

"I will keep him in line." Lisbon stated "Hopefully."

"Alright." The conductor continued on to the other passengers in the car.

**Please review. My story"More than the Evening News" has Wayne and Grace's complete conversation about Jane and Lisbon after watching the news and Cho calling them.**

**My story "The Next Big Step" is what is happening to Jane while Lisbon is talking to the other agents in Chapter 1.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**This chapter is exploring more of Lisbon and Jane's relationship. I was looking at the Amtrak schedule and noticed that the first transfer stop from Miami was in Washington D.C. I thought it was funny considering that Lisbon was on her way there on the plane. Also Pike is there. Once again thanks for all the reviews and follows for my story.**

**Sorry it took me so long to post this one. I ended up writing this one after the next chapter. I've been writing a couple of chapters at once. **

Reservations were made for lunch in the dining car. He had enjoyed watching her. They soon got up. He took her hand. He now could fully enjoy the touch of her fingers wrapped around his. The past couple of days he had been completely honest with her. Since his confession on the plane, he could freely be himself. He was going to do his best to please her because he did not want to lose her. He knew he was not perfect. He was far from it considering his past hurts he had caused her and his brokeness. He was still broken but a lot better than before. The past 12 years knowing her proved it.

She had been his saving grace when all was lost and when his world was turned upside down when everything was taken from him from his stupid mistake. He nearly lost the other woman he loved by not saying how he felt about her.

He looked back when he heard his Saint Teresa. "How's your ankle?I forgot to ask and you drove." Lisbon asked. She had noticed his slight limp.

"It's a lot better. It was fine when I drove. It didn't hurt too much. The ice really helped." Jane admitted.

They arrived at the dining car and the host took them to their seats and set the menus on the table,one on each side. Both of them sat down across each other.

"Let's see what's on the menu." Jane held the menu and started. "See if there's eggs."

"It's noon, Patrick. They have a specific menu for it. I don't think they will now." Lisbon explained looking at her menu.

"Okay. Maybe I will ask." Jane replied. Soon the black haired waitress came with waters. "My name is Staci. May I interest you in a drink while you are looking at the menu?" She held her notepad and pen ready to write their orders down.

"I'll have tea." Jane said looking at the waitress.

"Coffee for me." Lisbon said looking up at the waitress too.

"Cream and sugar?"

"Yes." Lisbon responded.

The waitress wrote down the orders and left to the kitchen at the end of the car.

"I love you, Teresa. Now that I've said it. I don't think I'll stop." Jane smiled.

"That's good to know. I love you, Patrick. I would agree with you." Lisbon smiled. She was happy. It had been a long journey for them to get to this point. She herself was afraid to express her feelings as well. She kept smiling and could not stop. He was smiling as well. He then leaned across the table and kissed her. She kissed back. She then realized people were watching. Soon the waitress came up to bring their drinks. The waitress embarrassedly said, "Excuse me." Jane and Lisbon broke apart. Lisbon blushed intensely. She put the coffee and the tea on the table. "I'll be back to take your order." The waitress leaving.

"Are you going to make a habit out of this? Kissing me over tables. First the TSA holding room and now the table in the train dining car. Everybody saw it." Lisbon smiled still blushing that he kissed her across the table again. She herself had forgotten there was any people. She got lost too much in the moment.

"You want me to? I want to kiss you everywhere." Jane said smiling.

"We can't when we're at work." Lisbon pointed out. "We shouldn't do it in public too much."

"We're not at work now. I know." Jane also pointed out.

"I'm just telling you." Lisbon stated.

The waitress soon came back to take their orders. "May I take orders now? Or do you need a minute." The girl was still embarressed she walked in on them kissing.

"We're ready. I'll have the specialty sandwich." Lisbon said.

"Do you have eggs?" Jane asked.

"We have eggs in the morning, sir." The waitress said.

"Do you put water in your eggs?"

"I don't know, sir. I will have to ask the chef."

"I'm sorry, miss. He'll have the same as me. Jane, stop it. Don't be so picky." Lisbon scolded.

"I will have the burger." Jane said. The waitress wrote down the orders and left.

"Are you two newlyweds?" A n older lady asked looking at Jane and Lisbon from the booth across. Her husband was sitting across from her.

"Well, we're ..."Lisbon looked and then paused blushing multiple shades of red knowing people saw them kiss. She could not finish. She embarressed.

"What she means is we're not married yet." Jane finished.

"Don't worry. My husband couldn't keep his lips and hands off me when we first dated and when we first married. We didn't care if everybody saw." The woman said. Her husband nodded in agreement.

"Why do you make me blush?" Lisbon asked Jane still blushing.

"Because I'm so handsome and charming. You just can't help but blush. You blush so easily. I remember when you blushed when you thought I could read your mind." Jane smiled his millior dollar smile.

"What is the deal with you showing your affection for me on public transportation? First the plane and now a train. Lisbon smiled.

"I want everyone to know you're with me."

"Are you two newly a couple?" The woman asked again. Lisbon was not sure how to answer. She was seeing if Jane would respond. She told the lady next to her on the plane about Jane and Pike.

"Yes and no. We have known each other a long time."

Later they came back to their room. Jane sat in the chair. He was looking at the ticket.

"Teresa, did you realize that our first transfer stop is Washington D.C. tomorrow morning?" Lisbon looked at him while getting clothes ready. "What!" She looked at him still with her mouth open. Then quickly closed it. "Let me see that." She went over to him and he handed it to her. It was true. That's just what she needed. She gave it back to Jane.

"Well, at least you will get to go to D.C. after all, my dear. For a short time, anyway. I wonder if Abbott noticed that. That is funny." Jane grinned and then laughed.

"Let's hope we don't see Pike especially you." Lisbon stated shaking her head.

"Do you really think he'll be at the train station? What's the chance of that?" Jane asked knowing D.C. Was a big city and running into Pike was very unlikely. He really did not want to see the man. He was surprised that their stop would be in D.C.

"I don't know. No, not likely. He'll be going to work then."

"It looks like the train don't leave until 4:00 in the afternoon. We'll be there 8 hours." Jane looked at the ticket again. Lisbon then sat next to Jane. He put his arm around her.

"You have been so honest with me now." Lisbon stated. Ever since his confession on the plane had been willing to tell her what he was thinking and feeling.

"I want to be honest with you now. I know I haven't in the past. It hasn't always been my strength. It still may be some work but for sure I am going to be honest for you. I feel free to do it now. You have a question for me. I can tell by lines in your forehead." Jane pointed out looking at Lisbon.

"When did you know you loved me? It's not just recently, not just the other night on the plane." Lisbon asked knowing Jane must have had feelings for her way before then.

"Yes. It's been a while. For the first few years I knew you, you were a collegue but then I really started thinking you as a good friend and confidante and I cared for you as a friend. It has been a slow process like I told Cho.I think the first time I really realized my feelings was when I was in Las Vegas. I really did miss you then." Jane admitted.

"You never called me back when I called. I was really worried about you then." Lisbon said seriously. "I thought you were having a nervous breakdown."

"I know. I realize. I'm still sorry. I was too focused on trapping Red John then that I forgot to think about how you and the team felt. I listened to your messages. They kept me going. The first person I thought bailed me of jail was you."

"Do I even want to know what that was for?" Lisbon responded.

"I got in a fight with some guys. Lorelei was the one that bailed me out."

"Oh." Lisbon responded with a sad look. She did not want to think about Lorelei Martins now. She still could not believe Jane ended up sleeping with Red John's girl. He had told her it meant nothing to him.

Reading Lisbon's face he decided not to continue about Lorelei. "When I saw you go into the church and I came in there I was so happy to see you." Jane explained.

"I was so mad at you then but I was happy to see you. You told me your breakdown was fake. Can I ask you something?"

"I'm still sorry. Yes. I know what you're going to ask. You're going to ask about what I said before I "shot" you." Jane confessed.

"Yes. You acted like you didn't remember it." Lisbon pointed out.

"I remembered. I said good luck, Teresa. Love you. I meant it then. It was just that I didn't realize I said it out loud until you aked about it. I thought it was better I forgotten it."

"Okay. That explains it a little."

"When Red John was around I couldn't do anything about my feelings for you. I had to hide them. I couldn't risk you becoming a target. I was so afraid when he answered your phone and then he put Partridge's blood on your face and made his mark. I thought I lost you then. It was terrifying for me when I found you like that."

"Did you mean what you said during the sunset in Malibu? The night you gathered the suspects." Lisbon asked wondering about that night. He had told her how much she had meant to him. She wanted to know if he meant them.

"I did mean the words." Jane answered seriously.

"But then you left me on the side of the road without my phone and without explanation." Lisbon said seriously. She was hurt by that incident.

"I was protecting you." Jane confessed.

"It was a strange way to protect someone." Lisbon noted seriously.

"I know. I should have said something. It was another time I was afraid of my feelings then. I have felt guilty about it. At the time, I didn't want you involved because I wanted to go alone and I didn't want you to see me kill Red John if that was to course it didn't. I'm glad you weren't there because of the explosion. You didn't get harmed."

"I understand now. I'm a cop and things happen. It's a risk I take everyday. You are really being honest." Lisbon answered noticing the complete honesty in Jane. It surprised her.

"Yes. These are things are things I know you would want to know about. Ever since my confession, I feel like a weight have been lifted. After I killed McAllister there was a few seconds where I thought about ending it. I had the gun in my hand." It was then Lisbon felt the tears run down her cheeks. She was shocked he thought about killing himself.

"What! How could you have thought that?" Lisbon exclaimed.

"But then you came in my mind. I then knew I had to keep living, to keep going. I also thought about Angela and Charlotte and they wouldn't want that either. I knew you would be devistated if you found my body. So I stopped myself. I called you and ran."

"Of course I would have been devistated. My heart would have broke in two. I loved you then. I love you, Patrick." He then wiped her tears.

"I'm here now. I wanted to see you again. I know now I wouldn't be here at this moment. I am happy I didn't pull the trigger. I thought about you then. You were my light then. My Saint Teresa. On a more lighter note, I want to know. When you realized you loved me? "

"Well, it started off as a crush. Well, I was attracted to your keen observation skills too."

"And my good looks and charm. Like a teenage crush?" Jane grinned.

"Don't be too sure of yourself. Yes."

"I suppose you brought energy back to my boring existance. You brought a light to my world too."

"An energy?"

"Yes, you knew how to enjoy life despite the circumstances."

"Some of it was a facade to help me get by. When I presented to you it was real."

"Well, your smile melts me everytime I see it."

"If I melt you why aren't you a pool of water?" Jane grinned.

"Your antics drive and drove me crazy, but I was happy when you solved the cases."

"I know. You need me. Do you know the exact moment you fell in love with me?" Jane asked.

"It's been gradual for me too. I really felt it when I thought I almost lost you, like when you nearly drowned and when you were kidnapped, and when you drank the poisoned tea. It was when I really worried for your life. I especially felt it when you went to Las Vegas and when you were gone for two years in South America. Your letters really helped. I was glad you let me know you were okay."

"I really missed you too. I felt it too. I imagined you with me sometimes."

"Did you notice there were many people that noticed our feelings before we admitted them to ourselves?" Lisbon asked.

"Yes. I did notice." Jane responded.

"I remember Bosco saying something. He noticed we were close. Fischer asked me if we were ever involved the first case at the FBI. I was surprised she asked that." Lisbon admitted remembering.

"Really? Lorelei told me I worked with the CBI to be close to you because I was a little bit in love with you, which was true. Sean Barlow said the same thing about you and that you laid in bed thinking of me. Abott immediately called you my girlfriend when he found me in South America. He's been for us the entire time. Did you really think of me lying in bed?" Jane described and questioned smiling.

"Yes, I did think of you. Abbott referred to you as my boyfriend. I guess I heard what Lorelei said too. I guess we're a couple of idiots that didn't see what was in front of us and was obvious to other people." Lisbon contemplated.

"I was scared of my feelings like I said in my confession. I guess I still am even with Red John gone.I was so happy to say them."

"I guess I was just as bad."

Around 10:00, both were ready for bed. Their train would arrive in D.C. At 7:20 in the morning. They were both shocked they would stop there for a few hours.

"I'm tired now. Let's see how to do the bed. We talked a lot tonight."Lisbon mentioned. Jane and Lisbon got ready for bed and pulled down the seats that were made into a bed. Lisbon immediately went to the bed. She went under the covers. Jane then joined her. "So what do you think about us?" Jane asked as he laid to his side looking at Lisbon who was also on her side.

"I love us. We need to really work on it." Lisbon stated.

"I love us too. Of course I am going to try my hardest. I don't want to lose you. I love you so much. I know I'm not perfect. I'm still somewhat broken. I'm less broken with you." Jane admitted.

"I'm not perfect either. We've been through so much over the years more than any couple. We're a good team." Lisbon smiled.

"Now we'll make a better team if we kiss. I'll make up for lost time."

"Of course. I really enjoy it." Lisbon turned to him and kissed him and the kiss got stronger and deeper.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**This is going to be a crime scene. It came to me. I thought it would be different to have a murder happen on the train. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The next morning at around 5:00A.M in the train car, a loud scream was heard and awoke the people. "My husband's dead!" A lady yelled.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Lisbon looked at Jane who was still half asleep. His eyes were barely open.

"Yes. Do people have to get murdered so early?" Jane asked with his eyes closed but conscious.

"Get up, Patrick. Get dressed." She started out of the bed and grabbed her bag and pulled out her clothes. She pulled on her pants and shirt.

"Why do we need to go, Teresa? We're not working. We're on vacation. We don't need to look at a body today." Jane complained still in the bed.

"Come on, get dressed, Jane.!" Lisbon ordered. "We need to check it out. Somebody has to."

"Okay, boss. I can't believe someone would get killed on the the train." Jane finally got up and dressed in his clothes.

"It probably happened last would've thought this could have happened here." Lisbon explained.

They left their bedroom and went to check out the scene. A small crowd of people were gathered. Others looked out the roomettes. The hallway was rather narrow. The security guard around was investigating and asking questions. Jane and Lisbon edged through the crowd. The guard then shouted. "Are there any law enforcement in the crowd?" Nobody else in the crowd answered. Lisbon immediately went up to the guard standing in front of the body. Jane followed.

"We are, sir. I'm Agent Teresa Lisbon, FBI." Lisbon stated holding her badge up. "This is consultant, Patrick Jane." She pointed to Jane. The officer shook their hands.

"Hello, I'm Officer Scott Rogers. What is a consultant exactly?" Officer Rogers said turning to Jane.

"I observe people. The agents turn to me to help with details." Jane answered. "You have a grudge against somebody. Your brother most likely . He did something to you. A betrayal." Jane grinned still fighting off sleep.

"What kind of joke is this?"Officer Rogers asked looking angry.

"That's what I do."

"He closes cases." Lisbon stated smiling.

"It doesn't seem like a typical FBI protocal." Officer Rogers confessed. "Who is your superior?"

"Dennis Abbott in Austin, Texas." Lisbon answered.

"We have to figure out who is in charge of this? Said Officer Rogers.

Jane had already knelt down to the dead man. It appeared that the man had been hit on the head with a heavy object. His head was bloodied and bruised. The man had brown hair and around 50 years old. Jane started to reach to touch his hand but was interrupted.

"What are you doing? Don't touch him." The wife exclaimed coming up to Jane over her husband's body. The crowd had left to their rooms to give space but some were still looking out their rooms.

"He's dead. He doesn't care." Jane retorted as he stood back up again.

The woman sneered at him with tears in her eyes. "How can you be so insensitive?"

"Jane, don't!" Lisbon scolded pointing her finger at Jane. Then turned to the woman. "I apologize, m'am. He's cranky because I made him get up so early."

"We can't do anything yet until we find out who is in charge of this investigation. I have to let Amtrak know. We have to follow the correct procedures." Officer Rogers ordered.

"Ah, procedure, smedure." Jane quipped. "We can't wait for some unseen person to decide what to do. Lisbon and I are here. "

"Is this how he is all the time, Agent Lisbon? Not caring about rules. I thought the FBI would be strict on procedures." Officer Rogers questioned.

"Yes, pretty much. I've worked with him a long time. I'm used to him." Lisbon admitted. " He is right though. We can't leave this murder unsolved. We need to get started."

"See! She says I'm right." Jane sneakily smiled at Rogers. Rogers then glared at Jane. Then looked at Lisbon.

"We should call your Agent Abbott and let him know about it." Officer Rogers confessed.

"I will call him, Officer Rogers." Lisbon spoke. "We will start questioning people."

"May I continue observing now. I was in the middle of something." Jane questioned kneeling over the body once again.

"Fine." Officer Rogers said. "Is this okay, m'am." He looked at the brunette on the right, the man's wife.

"Do what you must. I want you to find who did this." The wife begged.

"My partner and I will. We will have to question you." Lisbon said. Now partner had a brand new meaning. Lisbon thought.

"This man has a faint scent of cologne that is two days old." Jane said sniffing the body. Officer Rogers looked at him strangely. The wife looked too.

"M'am, What is your husband's name?" Lisbon turned to the woman and asked. The woman looked at Lisbon.

"Steve Ashmore. I'm Lucy."

"He also plays guitar. I can see the callous marks." Jane looked at the man's hands. Then looked at the man's bashed head. "He was hit with a heavy object. It obviously not a gun or knife. No weapons around the body. The killer must have hidden it."

"Lucy, Where were you yesterday?" Lisbon asked automatically even though it was obvious the woman had been on the train.

"Agent Lisbon, It's obvious I'm on the train." Lucy answered smartly.

"I know, it's just a procedural question. I just need to know where you've been since yesterday starting in the morning."

"In the morning, my husband and I left our hotel at 6:30am." Lucy narrated.

"What hotel?" Lisbon asked.

"Embassy Suites in Miami. My husband had a conference there for optometry. He's an optometrist. He was." Lucy sadly replied with tears in her eyes. "W're coming home to Austin."

"Did your husband recently have surgery?" Jane asked getting up. "There's a fresh scar on his knee." Jane pointed to the man's knee. He was wearing shorts.

"Yes, he had knee surgery a couple months ago. He just recently came back to work.." Lucy answered.

Soon Officer Rogers appeared . "So I called Amtrak headquarters and told them about the incident and they approved the FBI to this case. Did you call your boss yet?"

"Good. No, I haven't. I will call him now." Lisbon answered. "Excuse me, ma'm. I need to stop now. I will have more questions later."

Lisbon went back to the room and grabbed her phone. She would have to call Abbott now. She did not know how this case would play out. He would know what to do. She pushed his name on her contacts list and it dialed still in the room.

"Hello, Teresa. How are you and Jane? It's early." Abbott answered.

"Good with the exception of a murder in our train car. I'm sorry I called early."

"That's unexpected. Do you know where you're at?"

"Amtrak okayed the FBI to investigate since Jane and I are on the train."

"That's good. I will call the main office and tell them. You and Jane go ahead and question people."

"Aren't my papers in D.C.?"

"I forgot they're actually still in Austin. They didn't get sent. I misinformed you."

"I've started questioning the wife and Jane already observed the body. We'll have to continue with the other people."

"That's another thing we can't get forensics there. Share the names of people you interview and Wiley can do checks on them.

"Yes, sir. The victim is Steve Ashmore and his wife is Lucy. They're from Austin."

" If there are relatives and friends of the victim and his wife I will get those names and I will get Cho and Fischer to question them. Keep me informed, Lisbon. Good bye."

"I will,sir. Goodbye." Lisbon hung up the phone. She went back towards the crime scene in the aisle. She saw Jane talking to Lucy.

Meanwhile, Jane was questioning Lucy "Did you kill your husband?"

"What! How can you say that? I loved my husband." Lucy shouted angrily at the accusation. Lisbon shot a look towards Jane

"Well, did you?" Jane kept asking.

"No. Of course not." Lucy answered. "You are so inconsiderate." Lucy glared at Jane.

"Jane, please don't upset her." Lisbon calmly said.

"It's just typical of me to ask." Jane confessed. "I also discovered that the injury on his head has an imprint" Jane explained pointing to the Steve's head.

Lisbon went back up to Lucy. "Lucy, you continue now."

"Well, after we left the hotel we took a cab to the train station and got on the train. We spent time in our room and then ate lunch in the dining room. We have been in our room and the dining car yesterday."

"Any unusual people you may have noticed?" Lisbon asked.

"Well, we talked to somebody at the cafe. A man. He didn't seem unusual though. We just talked about being in Miami."

"Can you describe him?"

"Well, he had a leather jacket on. He had brown hair with a moustache. We never got a name. He seemed normal enough. I didn't know if he was going on the train."

"Anybody wanting to hurt your husband?"

"I highly doubt anybody would know us on the train."

"Anybody in Austin. Anybody you know though."

"No, not that I know of. Steve was very liked everywhere. He didn't say a bad word about anybody and nobody said anything bad about him. My brother and sister in law live there. So does Steve's sister and her husband."

"You had an argument with you husband last night." Jane brought up. "Involving money, I believe."

"We didn't. We just talked. You don't know that, Mr. Jane!"

"You're lying. You have a vein in your neck that bulges."

"Thank you, Lucy. That's all for now. I apologize for my partner." Lisbon finished

"Oh, Agent Lisbon. One more thing A painting was stolen that we bought in Miami."

"Thank you, Lucy for the information. We will look for that."

Meanwhile in Austin, Abbott arrived at the FBI building in the morning. He had called in the homicide team which included Fischer and Cho as well as Wiley. "We have an unusual case. The investigation is of Steve Ashmore's murder of Austin. He and his wife, Lucy were travelling on the Miami to Austin Amtrak train. It's the same train Lisbon and Jane are travelling on. We've never had something like this. Amtrak wants the FBI to head this case since Jane and Lisbon are on the train anyway. We've never had something like this before."

"What do you want us to do?" Fischer asked standing up.

"You and Cho will question any family and friends here in Austin. I will get details from Lisbon when she calls. She's questioning the wife now. Wylie, research anything on Steve Ashmore and his wife."

"Okay." Wylie said. Wylie was surprised that Lisbon was coming back. The other day she was saying goodbye to everyone. She was going to work in Washington D.C.. Something must have happened. So he decided he would find out from Cho. He knew that Cho had worked with Lisbon and Jane for a long time at the CBI in California.

"Hey, Cho." Wiley said coming up to Cho and looking at him. "So, Lisbon is not going to D.C.?" He asked.

That is correct, she's not going." Cho admitted.

"What happened?" Wylie asked. He wondered if she changed her mind.

"You don't know yet? Abbott didn't tell you." Cho responded.

"I haven't heard. This is the first time I've seen Abbott since he got back from Miami" Wylie said.

"She was heading to D.C.a couple of days ago. I guess she got mad at Jane and went on the plane. Jane barged into the plane and told her he loved her."

"I knew it! They do feel something for each other." Wylie announced.

"You did?" Cho asked.

"I noticed them together at the beginning and assumed they were. I also saw how sad Jane was when he saw Lisbon with Pike. I felt bad for him. Jane's a cool guy. He has us do fun things to solve a case. I enjoyed being a dead body and driving the taxi."

"Well, Jane causes problems though. He got on the no fly list. We couldn't leave right away because of Abbott getting him out. That's why they are on the train." Cho said.

"It was my fault. I made the mistake and told Pike there was nothing between them at the art heist. I feel bad about that now." Wylie confessed.

"Don't feel bad. Well, there wasn't anything with them offically at the time." Cho admitted. He was still surprised at the recent turn of events with Jane and Lisbon.

"Oh."Wylie stated.

"Jane just took a long time to say anything. He's worse than Rigsby who pined for his wife five years. I have always thought they acted like brother and sister. I didn't realize they felt more than just friendship. I guess they hid it well." Cho admitted.

"I'm glad Lisbon decided to come back to Austin. I'm happy for them." Wylie smiled.

Abbott came in soon and saw the guys talking. He then turned to them. "We just got a call from main office and said they are bringing in team from D.C. as soon as the train arrives there. I just noticed their first stop."

"That's something that their train is coming to D.C. Lisbon almost went there on the plane." Cho noticed

"Yeah, I know. Pike is in D.C. I'm going to go tell Lisbon now and give her a heads up." Abbott stated looking concerned. He soon left to go to his office. He took out his phone and dialed Lisbon's number.

"Hello. Lisbon here." Lisbon answered.

"Teresa, I have to tell you something. I didn't realize when I booked the train your first stop is D.C. The main office is sending the team there to help with questioning. I know you and Jane can't do it all alone."

"I understand. Jane saw the ticket. Apparently, there's a painting stolen as well. The wife told me. I haven't gotten all the details yet." Lisbon stated calmly. Inside she was not. She was as nervous as can be. She may have to see Pike again since he may be involved considering there was stolen art. She needed to keep Jane away. It would not be a good scenario if they crossed paths again. She wanted it to be a clean breakup with no did not know what Pike would do if he saw Jane. She will have to see what will happen.

"Well, I wanted to let you and Jane know. Just so there's no surprises." Abbott stated.

"Thank you,sir. Oh, the wife has a brother and sister in law and Steve's sister is there too in Austin." Lisbon added.

"Thank you. I will talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye"

"Jane," Lisbon turned to Jane. "We are going to have company in D.C. when we arrive."

"Company's nice." Jane quipped grinning.

"It's the FBI team from D.C." Lisbon announced with a worried look.

"Oh, that will be interesting." Jane responded.

**Reviews are appreciated. Next will be continuation of the investigation and a surprise visit. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**This is a continuation of the murder investigation and arriving in Washington D.C. Pike will be in this chapter. I was not planning on having him but it worked out with Jane and Lisbon stopping at Union Station in D.C. I could not avoid it since the case involves a stolen painting. **

**Disclaimer:Don't Own Anything**

A few minutes later at 6:30 later Jane and Lisbon continued questioning people. They were in

the aisle of the rooms. The body still in the same place. They did not get much out of anybody. Soon they heard a familiar voice. "Richard, there's the lovebirds." The lady they talked at lunch with the day before was coming up to them along with her husband. Lisbon immediately blushed several shades of red. Jane could not help but grin. Lisbon hit him in the arm.

"Stop smiling. We have to be serious. We need to question them too."

"Hello." The lady said coming up closer.

"M'am, did you hear about the murder last night?" Lisbon questioned seriously.

"Of course. It's quite awful. Who would've thought it could happen on the train?" The lady asked.

"Murder can happen anywhere. We will have to ask you questions . My name is Agent Teresa Lisbon." Lisbon introduced herself.

"I'm Patrick Jane. Consultant." Jane introduced himself.

"We're from the FBI." Lisbon admitted.

"Gloria and Richard Smith. Really? I didn't expect that. Of course I can answer the best I can."

"Teresa just loves the attention." Jane smiled. Lisbon rolled her eyes and then gave him a stern look.

"Gloria, did you see anything or anyone unusual yesterday?" Lisbon asked.

"I don't think so. We left our hotel. We've been on vacation in Florida for a few weeks. We decided to take the train because of the slower pace. We are not in a hurry to get back to went on the train. We had lunch and had dinner. We went back to our room and went to bed. We saw other people but the only people we talked with were the two of you." Gloria explained.

"You hadn't seen the victim had all?" Jane asked.

"No, we don't know anybody on the train. Maybe we seen him at some point but not really pay attention to him."Gloria answered but then asked. "Why were you in Miami?"

"We were working on a case." Lisbon admitted.

"We were as well as enjoying the beach." Jane responded.

"What does a consultant for the FBI do?" Gloria asked Jane.

"I observe people and their behavior. I look at the print of the scene and also things that the cops don't notice." Jane explained.

"Hey, I notice things too. Stop bragging, Jane." Lisbon hit him in the arm again. Then she continued. "He does notice things more closely. He has an ability that most people don't have."

"Observe me. What do you see about me?" Gloria asked Jane.

Jane then looked at Gloria and observed very carefully. "You're very happy in your marriage. Your're a Scorpio. You love jazz and you have two children."

"You're a psychic! That's exactly right!" Gloria exclaimed.

"I'm not psychic. Psychics don't exist." Jane affirmed.

"He's showing off now." Lisbon stated.

"You're lucky you have a very observant man." Gloria said to Lisbon. She smiled.

"Yes, I am. He can be a pain at times though." Lisbon smiled looking at Jane.

"I know what you mean." Gloria stated looking at her husband.

"I'm no trouble, Gloria." Richard finally said. He had let Gloria talk.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Gloria. We have to continue questioning others." Lisbon stated. They shook their hands.

"Nice meeting you." Jane said.

Gloria and her husband then left and went towards their room.

"We're lovebirds." Jane grinned.

"You are enjoying that way too much, Jane. We need to be serious." Lisbon commanded. She moved away from the aisle a little.

"Yes, boss. So, I'm not Patrick now?" Jane said with a disappointed look.

"When we're working you're Jane. We haven't gotten anywhere with any of these people." Lisbon disappointly stated. She was heading towards their room. The train would arrive in D.C. Soon and the FBI team there would help them. There would be a forensics team there as well and so they could get more details for the time and death.

"Of course not. There's not too many places people can go. Basically, it's just their rooms, dining car and the bathrooms. There is a quiet room too, unless I snoop around where the kitchen is. We do need to talk to the employees." Jane explained.

"You're not snooping around. We'll be in D.C. Soon. The D.C. Team will help us. We're supposed to arrive in 30 minutes."

"So we're just going to leave poor Steve Ashmore in the hallway like that." Jane noticed the body in the hall. The security guard had put police tape around him.

"Yes. We can't do anything with him. Forensics will have to deal with that when we get to D.C. We need to go back to the room and get packed." heading towards their room at the end of the hall. Jane followed.

Soon the train rolled into the Union Station in Washington D.C. The station was very large and a classic train station station.

"We're here." Lisbon looked out of the window of the car. "This where I would've gone if you hadn't said anything."

"I was just in time." Jane said.

"Yes, I know. Last Minute Jane to the rescue."Lisbon commented.

Immediately they noticed several FBI agents in back suits and sunglasses waiting at the depot. Lisbon looked and see if she could notice Pike among them but did not see him as of yet. Eventually they would see him at some point of the investigation. All the passengers soon unloaded off the train but then were stopped by the FBI agents. Soon a brown haired agent yelled out. "My name is Agent Chris Jones and we have a conference room in the station rented. We need to talk to you about the murder of Steve Ashmore. Everyone follow Agent Wilson." Agent Jones pointed to a dark haired fair skinned woman agent. She led the several passengers out the train depot into the station. Other agents followed. Agent Jones signaled to Jane and Lisbon to come close to him.

"You must be Agent Lisbon." Agent Jones looked at Lisbon. He shook Lisbon's hand."And you are?" He looked at Jane.

"Patrick Jane, consultant." Jane held out his hand. Jones shook it.

The two agents and consultant continued walking out towards the station.

"So this murder happened last night on the train?" Jones asked.

"Yes. Well the body was found early this morning by the victim's wife. She also mentioned a painting she had in her possession was stolen." Lisbon explained.

"Yes, we heard about the painting and called in Agent Pike and the art unit to come in and investigate about the stolen painting. Our boss had talked to your Agent Abbott. They're be here shortly." Agent Jones explained. Lisbon wondered if this agent knew anything about her and Pike's relationship. He did not mention it but of course he was being professional talking about the case instead. She was thankful for that.

"Agent Jones, is there a diner or restaurant nearby? I'm quite peckish?" Jane pointed out.

"Peckish?" Agent Jones asked with a confused look on his face.

"It means I'm starving and need my nutrition." Jane quipped.

"You do realize this is a murder investigation, Mr. Jane. This is not the right time to think of your stomach." Jones stated in the FBI seriousness.

"In order for me to do my job and concentrate I need eggs and a cup of tea. We're not really supposed to be working anyway, Lisbon. Aren't you hungry?" Jane explained.

"Yes, but I need to finish." Lisbon admitted.

"There are several places in the food court but the restaurant that has good breakfast is called Center Cafe Restaurant It's downstairs. Jones confessed.

"Are you coming, Lisbon?" Jane asked again with a hopeful look and puppy dog eyes.

"Let me finish with Agent Jones on explaining what we have so far." Lisbon explained. "I'll meet you in ten minutes." Lisbon admitted.

"Okay. Fine. See you in ten, dear." Jane smiled and turned to walk away.

"Is he always like that?" Agent Jones

"Yes. As long as I've known him."Lisbon said.

They turned and continued walking.

"I don't mean to be rude but I heard in the office that you and Agent Pike had a relationship before he moved to D.C. I'm not really friends with him or anything. It was something I heard. Office gossip type things." Agent Jones inquired.

"Yes, we were, but it didn't work out." Lisbon stated quickly not wanting to continue the conversation. "Let's get back to the case."

"Of course. I apologize. So what did you find out from the wife so far?" Jones asked.

"Well, they were staying at the Embassy Suites in Miami. Mr. Ashmore was at an optometry conference. They left the hotel that morning and went to the train station. Apparently they had talked to a man at the cafe at the train station. She said he had a leather jacket and a moustache and brown hair. She didn't get a name. That person is definitely a suspect. Some of the people on the train gave very vague alibis and were not real willing to give anymore information than what they said." Lisbon explained. They soon came to a room and entered.

Jane continued down the stairs and searched for the Center Cafe resturant. He found the open seating resturant went up to the host station. The host immediately went up to him. "How many, Sir?"

"There will be two. My girlfriend is coming in a few minutes." The title for Lisbon just came out of his mouth but it felt good on his lips however it seemed there had to be a better word for his relationship with Lisbon. The host led him to table for two on the outside and placed menus on the table. The host left and then a waitress came up to the table. "Hello, sir, I'm Debbie. I will be taking care of you. Would you like a drink to start off with?

"Tea." Debbie wrote down the order and left. He looked at the menu anyway even though he already knew what he wanted. Jane wondered when they will see Pike. He knew that was inevitable now since the D.C. office were called in for the murder. Agent Jones had mentioned Pike was coming with the art division. It would be soon. He did not expect to be a murder in the first place. Before when he saw the stop was in D.C. He did not worry about the possibility. Now he worried.

The waitress returned with the hot water and a mug along with a variety of tea. "Are you ready to order or do you need a minute?"

"I'm ready. I want the scrambled eggs and bacon." The waitress wrote down the orders and grabbed his menu. "Thank you, sir." She left to the kitchen. Jane searched through the tea packages and chose a raspberry.  
Soon he heard a familiar but unwelcome voice. "Well, well, it's Patrick Jane. What are you doing here?" Marcus Pike walked up to the table. Jane's face sank. He then looked up. This is not who he needed to see now. I suppose he expected it but not this soon, after they arrived.

"Teresa and I are on our way back to Austin." Jane admitted. "Unfortunately there was a murder on our train car."

"Why exactly are you on a train? Certainly I thought you would've flown back with Abbott and your team." Pike questioned glaring at Jane.

"I'm on the no fly list." Jane admitted.

"I wonder why?Teresa had mentioned you broke into the plane illegally of course when she broke up with me for you. What a way to con a man out of his fiancee." Pike said coldly with a glare at Jane.

"Ex-financee, Pike." Jane said irritated sipping his tea and put it down. She accepted a proposal? He had teased her about getting married moving to D.C. But he did not realize it was true.

"She doesn't love you. She loves me. Don't you have a painting to find?" Jane continued.

"Shouldn't you help solve a murder? You had all this time and now you decide to want her when she's with a stable man as myself." Pike pointed to himself. "Excuse me, sir." The waitress said to Pike still standing in front of the table. She was carrying Jane's plate of eggs. He moved aside. The waitress brought placed the eggs on the table in front of Jane. "Do you need anything else, sir?"

"No, thank you." Jane said. Then the waitress left. "You know very well why I couldn't say anything." Jane continued referring to Red John.

"You are no good for her. You are a conman" Pike started

Jane interrupted. "Ex-conman"

Pike continued ignoring Jane. "You live in a trailer. You basically wear the same thing everyday. You killed two men. How are you suitable for Teresa?"

Jane hoped Lisbon would get here soon. He tensed up as Pike continued his accusations which were true. He wish Pike would leave.

"Because I love her. That's all she needs. Not fancy dinners or things you think she wants. I know her better than you. I killed a very bad man who killed my wife and child and several other people. Teresa nearly was one of them. So stop with your ranting and leave."

"Marcus, what are you doing here?" Lisbon said as she went up to the table noticing Pike.

"He is disturbing my breakfast." Jane said looking at Lisbon.

"I just so happened to see Jane at the restaurant. Teresa, it's so good to see you." Pike said as he held his arms out to hug her but she refused.

"Is this what it's going to be now, Teresa. Our time together didn't mean anything." Pike asked.

"I need to talk to you alone." Lisbon stated indicating to Pike and then at Jane. "I'll be back" She led Pike over by another restaurant across the room. She stopped. Then continued.

"Of course it meant something. You are a good guy. If anything, Marcus I'm the one you need to be angry at not Jane. I was the one who led you on and lied to you when I loved somebody else. It wasn't right of me. I do care about you. I heard your accusations before. Red John is a sensitive topic with Jane."

"I didn't mention him."

"Yes, you referred to him. He's right. He was a very bad man that deserved to die." Lisbon confessed.

"Fine. So he nearly got you too?" Pike asked.

"He knocked me out and put his mark on my face according to Jane. I had made the mistake of tracking the suspects."

"Jane took you away from me." Pike continued.

"Look he came on that plane to tell me how he felt. He needed to say something I deserved to hear. You haven't said that to me and you proposed. He was willing to let me go if that was the case and come to D.C. To be with you. He wanted to be happy. I felt too much pressure from you. You were moving too fast for me to catch up."

"I wasn't trying to pressure you. I just realized I really did feel something for you. I enjoyed being with you, Teresa."

"I know. I enjoyed being with you too.I then realized I was lying to myself and you and like I said it wouldn't be fair to you if you married a woman not completely devoted to you. You're a great guy. I was lucky to know you and your future wife will be a lucky woman to meet you. I'll have to go back to the resturant."

"Alright, Teresa. Make sure Jane treats you good. Good luck. See you." Pike said as he started walking towards the stairs to the conference room where the FBI agents are.

"He's already started. See you later. We are on the case together." Lisbon said as she walked back towards the Center Cafe Resturant and then found Jane's table and sat across from him.

"How's your eggs?"

"Good. So is he gone?"

"We'll see him again later for the case. Yes, he left."

The waitress came "Hello,, may I get you something to drink?" she asked Lisbon.

"Coffee."

"Do I ever need some coffee?" Lisbon said "I'm sorry Pike came up to you."

"I suppose I wouldn't blame him being mad at me. I thought he would've punched me in the nose. He didn't. I did take you from him."

"So what did he say?"

"He basically interrogated me on why I was here and ranting about why you shouldn't be with me. The reasons are true. He called you his fiancee."

"Oh, I heard the last part as I was walking up to the table. He did propose to me before he left for D.C. I have to admit I did call him and said yes when I was angry at you and leaving in the cab. After that I felt guilty."

"Maybe you should have continued on the plane. Pike's a good man for you."

"After I left the plane and stayed at the airport I really had to think. Marcus pressured me making huge decisions. Stop that with the Pike's a good man for you. You are a good man too."

The waitress brought the coffee to Lisbon. "Would you want something to eat?"

"Cranberry muffin." Lisbon stated. The waitress then left.

"I kind of did the same thing when I wanted you to work with me at the FBI."

"Yes, but I had time to think. I decided I wanted to come and work with you again. I missed you. I made my own decision. Pike pressured me into making decisions now. He was rushing into those life steps before I could think about what I really wanted." Lisbon confessed.

"And I was slow. So what's going on with the case?"

"I basically told him what we found out. I have good and bad news."

"What's the good news first?"

"It's both. The FBI team thinks the case will take longer than the time we are supposed to be here. It may take some time. They may put us in a hotel if we don't solve it right away. Unless you think we can solve it before we leave."

" I don't know. We will have to review the crime scene again. I would need to look at it againOkay. It doesn't sound like the worse thing. Will it be one or two rooms?" He figured they would probably do two rooms since they did not know their relationship.

"Two rooms. They're next to each other thought. Before I could say anymore about us Agent Jones left to his team."

"What did you say to Pike? You don't have to say."

"I'm going to be honest. I just told him he should be angry at me and not you. Let's not talk talk about Pike anymore."

"Agreed."

Soon the waitress came and brought Lisbon her muffin. She started picking at it.

"So Agent Jones didn't figure out we were together."

"I don't know."

A couple of minutes later they paid the bill and left the resturant.

Meanwhile in Austin Abott was having Wylie research about Steve Ashmore on the computer.

"What do we have on the victim?" Abbott asked walking up to Wylie who was sitting behind the computer. Cho and Fischer were there too waiting for their assigment.

"It seems he is an optometrist. He has a practice here in Austin. His wife, Lucy works as a hair stylist at a hair salon. There is a sister, Nancy and husband Tim Schmidt who own a ranch outside of Austin. It says here that that Steve's parents owned the ranch and sold it to the brother in law to take over." Wylie described as he looked at his computer.

"Great job, Wylie." Abbott said. "Cho and Fischer, you go question the sister and brother-in-law. Wylie has the address." He looked at Fischer and Cho.

"Alright, boss. We will do it." Cho volunteered.

"I'm ready." Fischer responded. They both headed out the door and out the building. "So, Cho, what do you think about Jane and Lisbon?"

"What about them? They're together. I'm happy for them. That's it. I didn't expect it but I'm happy." Cho responded plainly.

"You've worked with them for a long time. You didn't notice anything between them?" Fischer kept asking.

"I noticed their friendship and partnership more than anything else. I didn't pay attention. I had enough to worry about with Rigsby's love life than them."

"Certainly you noticed them. I noticed them when they first came here. Jane was so adamant to have Lisbon work with him again. He sent letters to her all that time. That's how we found him." Fischer elaborated as she went to the driver's side and opened the door and got behind the wheel. Cho went to the passenger side.

"When I worked with Jane before he was focused on his mission to hunt Red John. I knew he was close to Lisbon but I didn't think romantically. Friendship is what I saw and he had her help him with his hunt." Cho admitted.

"I suppose that makes sense. Obviously, those feelings developed over time." Fischer finally finished.

"I guess so. What am I? A love guru? An expert at everyone's relationships. I'm done with this conversation." Cho responded.

"Fine." They stayed silent the rest of the way. Fischer soon pulled up to the driveway in front of a large white farmhouse and parked. On the other side of it was a red barn with a fence containing horses. They both got out of the car and walked to the door of the house and knocked.

Soon a middle aged brown medium length hair woman opened the door. "May I help you?" She asked looking at the two agents.

"I'm Agent Cho."

"I'm Agent Fischer and we're from the FBI." They both held up their badges and then put them away.

"Is there a problem?" The woman said still standing in the door.

"Are you Nancy Schmidt, sister of Steve Ashmore?" Cho asked.

"Yes, I am." Nancy said. "Come in." Nancy replied as she led them to the living room and to the couch. She sat in the chair across. Cho and Fischer sat down on the couch.

"We are sorry to tell you your brother was killed last night." Cho confessed..

"Oh, my goodness! That's terrible!" Nancy exclaimed shocked. "He was on the train." She burst into tears.

"Yes. Our colleagues were on the same train. His wife found him murdered this morning. The train stopped in D.C. and our collegues are working with the D.C. Team investigating." Fischer explained.

"Oh, dear. Poor Lucy. They are going to find out who did this, right?" Nancy asked.

"Of course. They are working on it. Is your husband here?" Cho asked.

"No, he's at a cattle auction."

"Do you know anybody who might want to hurt Steve?" Fischer asked.

"No, Steve was well liked by everyone. His patients really liked him. His employees respected him. All his acquaintances liked him." Nancy continued. "Nobody would want to hurt him that I know of."

"Has this house been in the family a long time?" Cho asked.

"Yes, this is where I grew up. My father ran the ranch. What does the house have to do with Steve's murder?" Nancy asked.

"We are wondering because of possible conflict between the family. Was there any hard feelings about the ranch sale?" Fischer asked.

"No, it was a mutual decision that we buy the ranch. We bought it a five years ago." Nancy admitted.

"So you were getting along with Steve before he left." Cho stated.

"Yes, of course." Nancy replied coldly obviously getting frustrated with the questions.

"Steve never wanted to farm. He wanted to be a doctor. Of course, the sell of the farm was mutual." Nancy explained.

"Thank you. That's all for now. We will need to talk to your husband. What's the address of where the auction is?" Cho asked.

Nancy shared the address . "Thank you. We will let you know if we have anymore questions."Fischer started getting up. Cho followed.. They left the house and got back in the car.

"What do you think about Nancy?" Fischer asked.

"She didn't seem too upset." Cho responded.

"I think she lied about everyone liking him well. There has to be somebody that didn't like him otherwise he wouldn't have been murdered. It seems to good to true that he was this perfect guy that everyone liked. The selling of the ranch had to have caused some hard feelings. I know that happened with my grandmother's house." Fischer stated.

" I will report to Jane and Lisbon." Cho confessed.

Soon they were on their way back to the office.

**Reviews are apprieciated. I was not sure how well I wrote Pike. I just imagine him being mad especially at Jane. On the show they did not really show him mad. They show him as a nice guy. I am pretty sure he would not understand right away like Lisbon said in the finale. Lisbon breaking up with Pike is in my story Case Closed: Love Revealed. In this one she does it in person instead of a phone call.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**This is more of the murder investigation and a couple of Jane and Lisbon moments and also Cho and Fischer. Sorry it has taken a while to do this chapter. Reveiews are apprciated.**

**Disclaimer:Don't own the show.**

Jane and Lisbon walked back to the conference room where the D.C FBI team had the passengers from the train car. They soon saw a young man. The man saw them and instantly walked up to them.

"Come on, how long are you going to keep us here? We didn't see anything." The hispanic man complained. He looked to be in his early 20s.

"Excuse me, this is a murder investigation. It seems you want to be bumped up the list as number one suspect." Jane reacted looking seriously.

"I have to get on the train back to Chicago. I can't be wasting my time in a room. You gather us all like a herd of cattle!" The man exclaimed.

"A man is dead!" Lisbon exclaimed looking seriously with her frown. "Murder doesn't follow a schedule."

"I suggest that you don't make Lisbon angry." Jane confessed. "What's your name?" He then asked.

"Tony Suarez. I had nothing to do with the murder." Tony said.

"Tony, from the way you're acting now you don't really want to go back to Chicago. You don't get along with your family at home. You come from a single parent family. Mother more likely . Your brothers and you don't get along. You have problems with authority." Jane described.

"How did you know that?" Tony asked.

"Never mind that. Now tell us where were you last night. I know you were on the train." Jane stated.

"I was in my room eating dinner and that's it. I didn't want to go in the dining car." Tony admitted.

"There's more to your story." Jane pointed out.

"Okay. I admit it last night I felt like somebody watching me and everyone. I don't know if it was specifically me. Maybe I was being paranoid."

"I don't believe so. Why were you in Miami?" Lisbon asked.

"I was visiting my uncle. My mom sent me. Then she had me go on the train. I don't why. The train takes a long time."

"Thank you for the information. You are finished for now." Lisbon stated. Soon Tony left to go back in the room with the crowd.

"We finally got something useful from somebody. Somebody was watching people."Lisbon stated.

"Another possible suspect is the security guard, Teresa."

"You can't be serious, Jane."

"He didn't seem too open to us."

"He was fine. He just don't understand you." Lisbon admitted looking at Jane.

"I don't know. He seemed strange."

"Because he wants to follow procedures."

"We can't eliminate him though." Jane finished. He soon saw the crowd and then thought what he needed to do. He soon went to the front of the room where the crowd was and stood in front of them. Lisbon immediately followed. She knew what he was doing. He was eliminating suspects. She went beside him. She would have to explain this to the other agents. They would be confused about what her partner was doing. She did not object now.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Patrick Jane with the FBI. Raise your hand if you killed Steve Ashmore last night." Jane stated looking at the crowd.

The crowd looked confused and looked around the room at everyone around them. Jane observed them carefully shifting his eyes back and forth. "What is this all about?" "We didn't know him!" "We didn't kill him." Some of the people yelled out. "What kind of game is this?"

"What are you doing? This isn't a classroom! This is a murder investigation." Agent Wilson, the woman from earlier came up to Lisbon and Jane.

"I'm Agent Lisbon from the Austin team. He's finding the killer." Lisbon stated.

"Agent Wilson. I've heard about you. A killer isn't going to raise their hand."

"I know that. I'm seeing people's reactions. It's a test. Look, people are looking to see who the killer is. When I have done this before the guilty one is the one not looking. Nobody's guilty. Everyone's looking around for the killer."

"What! Somebody has to be guilty." Agent Wilson exclaimed looking at the crowd. "We haven't questioned everyone yet."

"The killer isn't in this room. He or she escaped. You are not going to get anywhere with questions. The FBI and their mundane questions, no offense Lisbon." He looks at Lisbon apologetically. "The FBI in general have no creativity."

Agent Wilson looked angrily at Jane of course. "What kind of partner do you have, Agent Lisbon?"

"Jane, stop! I apologize Agent Wilson about him." Lisbon rolled her eyes and looked at him sternly.

Soon Agent Jones came up to them "What was that all about with you having people raise their hands?"

"Just seeing who the killer is. No one in that room is the killer."

"Okay. Finally you're back. How was your breakfast?" Jones asked Jane.

"Good."

"We need to go back to the murder scene. Forensics are there now determining the time of death." Jones offered.

The two agents and consultant headed out back to the train. "So, what were you doing in Miami? That's where you came from, right?"

Jane and Lisbon looked at each other. Lisbon then answered. "We were on a case." Lisbon admitted. "We're coming back to Austin."

"Why a train?"

"Our boss booked it." Jane stated. "I'm not really popular with the TSA at the airport right now."

"Do I want to know why? Since you were on the train, did you see anything unusual?" Agent Jones questioned.

"No, we didn't. I suppose we did what everyone did the day before. We heard the scream in the morning and got up to see what was going on." Lisbon explained.

"We questioned the wife and I examined the body." Jane added.

They came to the train. The train car was a crime scene with yellow tape. They came back up the stairs and where the victim's body was laying, forensics team was looking over it with the gloves.

"Hello, it appears the T.O. around 2am. There's an abrasion on his head that was most likely the cause of death." The forensics man said. "The weapon left imprints. There's no weapon around." The guy pointed to the head of the victim. The forensics team continued dusting for fingerprints.

Soon, Lisbon's phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and answered. Agent Jones excused himself outside.

"Hello, Cho."

"Hello, Lisbon. Fischer and I talked to Steve's sister, Nancy. She and and her husband bought the family's ranch a five years ago. It seemed mutual in the decision but she didn't seem too upset."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"She didn't think there was anyone that would hurt him."

"Have you talked to the husband?"

"No. We're on our way."

"Okay. Thank you for the information."

"I will let you know about updates. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and put it in her pocket. "The sister and brother in law had bought the ranch."

"Of course. That's probably why Lucy and Steve were fighting about money." Jane pointed out referring to his earlier observation.

Jane then poked in the Ashmore room. He started looking at the closet with the clothes. Lisbon followed. She looked around.

"What do you think you're doing?" One of the forensics people said. "We need to dust for fingerprints."

"Do I have to explain my every move? I'm investigating." Jane said as he looked under the bed. "Go away" to the forensics person.

"Who is this guy? What is he doing?" The forensics person turned to Lisbon.

"He's my partner. I apologize for his rudeness." Lisbon apologizes to the forensics person.

"Aha. I found something." Jane smiled getting up and holding up a piece of paper. The paper appeared to have numbers on it. Lisbon went to Jane and took it and looked at it.

"It appears to be a prescription." Lisbon looked at the paper.

"Wait, we need that for evidence. That needs to be bagged. You can't touch it.." Forensics person said

"Sorry." Jane replied sarcastically.

The forensics person took with his glove covered hand and grabbed a baggie out of his pocket and put the paper in it and gave it back to Jane. He took it and looked at it.

The forensics team left as well as Jones. Noticing the absence of everyone Jane turned to Lisbon. "We're alone now. I have the sudden urge to kiss you. We haven't done it all morning with everything going on."

"We're working. We can't." Lisbon protested unwillingly.

"Technically, we're not supposed to be working. We're supposed to be relaxing on the train, Teresa."Jane pointed his finger up.

"Which turned into a murder investigation, Patrick. Which means we have to work." Lisbon explained.

Jane smiled at the use of his first name. "Please, please." Jane begged.

"How could I refuse your charm. I hate you." Lisbon smiled not really meaning the hate you. Lisbon turns to him. He wraps his arms around her. He kisses her lips and she reciprocates.

"What was I thinking denying myself this pleasure of kissing you all these years?" Jane says enjoying the moment. He then continues to kiss. She continues.

Then they suddenly hear a voice. "Have you found anything else?" It was Agent Jones in front of them.. They instantly break apart. Lisbon of course is embarrssed.  
"I found a prescription in the room. I think that is something important." Jane instantly said relieving the awkward situation. She is surprised how Jane could change his emotions so quickly she knew with biofeedback. It is no wonder he had hid his feelings so well. She knew it was mostly because of Red John. He did not want to show them because of that reason.

"I didn't notice anything." Jones reacted. "Forensics did state they noticed someone else's blood on the floor."

"So a physical fight possibly with the killer and victim." Lisbon immediately returned to her game face relaxing more.

"I will continue looking through the rooms and kitchen." Jane offered.

"Why the kitchen? The killer would have been in one of the other rooms." Jones asked.

"The kitchen would be a perfect hiding place." Jane declared. "Also don't you think we ought to look into the other cars?"

"Why? The murder happened in this car." Jones asked.

"The killer isn't stupid. The killer isn't going to stay in the same car." Jane said pointing his fingers right towards the way of the other cars.

"Didn't you think of the possibility?" Lisbon asked Agent Jones.

"It crossed my mind. It has to be a passenger." Agent Jones stated.

"No. I don't think so. The person is an outside person. I noticed the passengers right before when I observed them. They're innocent. Why would they kill someone they don't know?"

"Maybe they saw the painting and took it." Jones said.

"No. The passengers are just going on a trip enjoying themselves. There's no need for murder."

"Maybe one of them does"

"Yes. Possibility. Lisbon, all my years working with I learned that all the cases we worked on the victims knew the killer. Well, maybe with the exception of a few. Generally speaking, the victim was killed by someone they knew or were close to." Jane explained.

"That is true. What about the kid we talked to? He seems like a viable suspect."

"Yes. Could be." Jones stated.

"Meh, he's just an impatient kid. A bellingerent kid. He wouldn't hurt a fly. What reason would he have? He doesn't look the type to care about a painting." Jane explained.

"So, Mr. Jane, when did you come up with this theory that the killer is someone Steve knows and is an outside person and not a passenger?" Jones questioned.

"To be perfectly honest it was when you walked in on us."

"Jane, seriously. It was then." Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Because I'm close to you." Jane smiled.

"Yeah. I could see that." Jones admitted looking embarrssed he saw them kissing earliar. "But if the killer is an outside person, how did they get on the train? It has to be someone on the train."

"Have you no experience with con artists? He's a perfect con artist exactly. Whoever it is he's wearing a disguise somewhere."

"You think so?" Lisbon asked.

"How do you know?" Jones asked.

"Yes. I'm a former con artist."

"Really? How did you come to work with the FBI?" Jones asked surprised that a con artist would end up working with the police.

"It's a long story." Jane stated.

"And we have no time for it." Lisbon reacted. "We need to solve this murder."

"She used to be my boss. Sometimes she still acts like she is." Jane smiled.

"To keep you out of trouble." Lisbon smirked.

"Maybe the person hired to kill him. He may have disguised as a passenger." Jones formulated.

"Precisely. It could be . I think it's someone disguised as an employee who sneaked in when the train left the depot in Miami." Jane concluded.

Jane noticed Lisbon and Jones still talking. He wanted to do some more investigating of the dining car and kitchen. He knew he would find more in other cars. He took off soon towards the dining car. He quickly left a text on Lisbon's phone as he was making his way towards the dining car.

"Where did your partner go?" Jones asked noticing Jane absent. Lisbon noticed he was gone. Great, he's doing his disappearing act that he always does on cases. She would have to talk to him about this now they were in a official relationship. Then she heard her phone beep. She pulled it out of her pocket and breathed a sigh of relief seeing Jane's number and a text. _In dining car. Don't worry. _

"He went to the dining car. He had mentioned searching there. He does this. In the past he wouldn't say anything. He would just take off and I wouldn't know where he went to and I didn't see him until whenever he decided to show up. He does a lot of crazy schemes." Lisbon confessed looking at Jones. "I guess we better head there."

Jane went through the car and observed the tables and looked under the tables. He came through the car and noticed the faint trail of blood since the carpet was a reddish and was difficult to see. He had not seen anything else. He guessed that the trail of blood would lead to the kitchen as well and possibly through other cars. He went to the end of the hall and saw the kitchen doors.

"Jane! Are you here? You better be here!" He heard Lisbon call out from the front of the car. He turned and saw Jones and Lisbon coming down the hall. "I'm here!" He called back.

Jones was looking through the tables as well and asked "Anything useful?"

"Ah, the killer is likely injured like we talked about before There are blood stains on the carpet. They're hard to make out, since the carpet is also red. They're there. You'll notice the outline of the stain."

"Excuse me, Jones I need to talk to him." Lisbon said going towards Jane with her grumpy pout. She went up to him.

"Please don't do your disappearing acts." Lisbon scolded and pointed her finger on him.

"I did send you a text." Jane responded.

"Yes, and I appreciate it. It just reminds me when you didn't tell at CBI on times I didn't know where you were half the time when you did that."

Jane put his hands on her shoulders. "Teresa, I know. From now on I'm telling you. I realize I was stupid during those times now. I let my revenge cloud over the fact I loved you and you didn't know until a couple days ago. I am completely committed to you. You are the most important person to me. During that time you were the most important person as well but I was too blinded then to fully appreciate it and I hurt you in the process. I'm going to try my best to be a better man for you."

Lisbon listened intently. She believed him. As smooth as he was with women he was no womanizer. She knew for years he had been faithful to the memory of his wife and wore his ring. Now that he decided to move on with her, she was not worried about him being unfaithful. He may be a trickster but he was no cheater.

"Thank you for saying that. It means a lot to me." She looked at him. "We need to continue with the case."

"I'm going to look to look in the kitchen." Jane announced as he took his hands off her shoulders and heading towards the kitchen.

**Austin, Texas**

Fischer and Cho arrived at the cattle auction. They left the vehicle and entered the barn. They were both the sore thumbs looking out of place with their suits and everyone else in jeans and plaid shirts and casualware and cowboy hats. A gray haired man with a beard wearing jeans and button up shirt came up to them. "You two are looking out of your element." He said observing the two agents. "I'm guessing you are not here for the cattle, are you?"

" name is Agent Kimball Cho and this is Agent Kim Fischer from the FBI." He showed his badge as well as Fischer.

"Really?Is there something I can do for you, agents?" The man asked still observing the two agents.

"We are wanting to talk to Tim Schmidt."

"Of course. I will get him." The man said as he went to the crowd. He brought out another man with peppered brown hair. That man came towards them. The other man stayed in the crowd.

"Hello, agents. What can I do for you?"

"Your brother in law, Steve Ashmore was murdered last night on the train coming from Miami. Our colleagues were on the same train and are in D.C. investigating the murder. " Fischer explained.

"Yes. My wife called me and said you may be coming to see. She told me she talked to you. Oh, my goodness. Terrible. I feel bad for his wife." Tim managed to say.

"We would like to ask you some questions." Cho confessed.

"Alright. I will do my best to answer them." Tim replied.

"When was the last time you saw Steve?"

"A couple weeks ago we had a family reunion in Houston."

"Really? We talked to your wife earlier. She never mentioned that. To be honest, she was quite vague with her answers." Fischer admitted.

"She's shy sometimes and nervous."

"I see. As the brother in law, how did you get along with Steve?" Cho asked.

"Fairly good. Sometimes he had a temper." Tim admitted.

"Your wife said you bought the family farm from her parents. Was there any conflict?" Cho asked.

"Well, that is something I disagreed with him about. He wanted half of the money the farm would provide." Tim elaborated.

"Was there any conflict with other relatives?" Fischer asked.

"No, not really. Not with the farm anyway. There was some with the estate, the belongings of the parents." Tim explained.

"Was there an Estate auction?" Cho asked

"Yes, but there were some reports of things stolen." Tim confessed.

Cho and Fischer looked at him concerned..

"Our colleagues mentioned a painting was stolen from their room." Fischer admitted.

"I don't know anything about a painting." Tim replied with a confused look on his face.

"Do you happen to have a list of inventory?" Cho asked.

"Yes, there is. Why do you need that?" Tim asked.

"We need it for evidence. Please send to this address." Fischer wrote down the FBI address and gave the paper to Tim.

"Where were you last night?" Cho asked.

"I was home. Are you thinking I killed Steve? "

"We just have to ask that. That's all t he questions for now. We may contact you later." Cho concluded.

"Can you provide a list of members at the reunion?" Fischer asked.

"Yes. Oh, before you go, my son is a lawyer in D.C. He was at the reunion. Jason Schmidt. If your colleagues need to talk to somebody."

"Thank you, sir for your cooperation. We will let our colleagues know." Cho said. Cho and Fischer excited out the barn and back to the SUV.

"What do you think, Cho?" Fischer asked. She got in the driver's seat.

"We got more information from him. He didn't seem too surprised or sad."Cho admitted.

"I noticed. It doesn't sound like he and Steve got along too well. I could tell the tension." Fischer described.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**This is more of the investigation and the revealing of the weapon. I included a flashback as well and some talk of memories. I feel like I did better on this chapter than the last one.**

**Again thanks for all the follows, reviews and favorites.**

**Disclaim: Don't own anything. **

Continuing on in the kitchen Lisbon and Jane located the blood trail that went right to the back door and trailed down the stairs. They figured out that the killer escaped out the kitchen door.

"See the blood is going out the door. So the killer escaped through here." Lisbon observed pointing to the back kitchen door.

"I can't believe forensics didn't notice this in these cars. I will go ahead and share the information with them so they can take the DNA and check on it." Jones said.

Soon Lisbon's phone rang again. Lisbon took her phone out and saw Fischer's name.

"Hello,Fischer."

"Hello, Lisbon. We just came from talking to Tim Schmidt, Steve's brother in law."

"Okay, what did you find out?" Lisbon turned on speaker phone. Jane and Jones came close to listen.

"We got more info and from him than his wife." Fischer stated. "They had a reunion a couple of weeks ago in Houston." Fischer paused a sec and then continued."Tim and Steve disagreed on the selling of the farm. He said Steve had a temper."

Jane listened intently. "I got from Lucy Ashmore they fought about money. She lied of course." Jane confessed.

"Yes, it seemed Tim's argument with Steve was about money . He talked about an auction of the estate and that some things were stolen." Fischer continued explaining.

"Ah, sounds like a murder suspect." Jane declared pointing his finger up.

"We still need to talk to some of the relatives that attended the reunion. Tim did mention he has a son in D.C. Jason Schmidt. He's a lawyer."

"That is great information, Fischer. Thank you." Lisbon pointed out.

"We will let you know if we get more." Fischer. "Good bye."

"Good bye." Lisbon finished and put her phone back in her pocket.

"The brother in law seems a likely suspect." Jane said.

"How? He was in Austin." Jones asked

"He could have hired someone." Lisbon said.

"We need to talk to Lucy again." Jane replied.

"Let me talk to her. You may not be her favorite person." Lisbon admitted.

"Okay, boss."

Jane and Lisbon continued back through the cars. Jones followed but went to talk to forensics to tell them about the other cars. Jane and Lisbon continued on their way back to the conference room. They found Lucy Ashmore again.

"Did you find my husband's killer yet? And we need to get his body back to Austin so we can plan a funeral." Lucy asked worriedly through her brows.

"We haven't yet. The coroner will talk to your soon." Lisbon conveyed "That's out of our control." Lisbon stated.

"Of course, I understand." Lucy commented.

"We need to ask you some more questions." Lisbon said.

"Of course. I will do my best." Lucy said.

"Our colleagues in Austin talked to you brother in law and sister in law. They said you were at a family reunion?"

"Yes, a couple of weeks ago in Houston." Lucy admitted.

"Your brother in law mentioned conflict with the selling of the farm." Lisbon questioned.

"Is that why Steve and you were fighting over money?" Jane piped in.

"We weren't fighting, Mr. Jane! I told you." Lucy exclaimed frustrated.

"Yes, you were. You are lying again." Jane accused.

"Lucy, we need the truth." Lisbon looked at her with a serious face.

"Fine, we were fighting about having trouble with keeping up with the bills. That's why Steve and Tim were arguing about the farm."

"Was there any other conflict?" Lisbon asked.

"There had been some with the selling of the estate but nothing too serious."

"Do you know the nature of your husband's fight with Tim?" Lisbon asked.

"I just know there was a fight between them. Steve never elaborated the details." Lucy confessed looking closely at Lisbon.

"You don't know anything?" Jane asked.

"No." Lucy answered.

"Thank you. You mentioned before a painting was stolen from your room." Lisbon reminded.

"Yes. It was a valuable painting. I talked to an Agent Pike earlier about it."

"A family heirloom or a valuable painting that could be sold.?"

"I wouldn't call it that."

"Thank you for your for time. We may need to talk to you later." Lisbon finished her interview with Lucy. Jane and Lisbon went out of the room.

"We need to go back to the dining car and kitchen." Jane announced.

"We looked there, Jane." Lisbon reminded him looking at him confusedly. "I want to stay here and interview the conductor." Lisbon then stated.

"I have a feeling there's something we missed." He looked at her. " We haven't found the murder weapon yet."

"Okay. Then go. I'll be here. Call me if you find anything." Lisbon said.

Jane left and walked towards the depot. He came to the dining car. He walked through the aisle passed the tables and into the kitchen. He observed the metal cabinets. He bent down to search the cabinets with the pots and pans. He looked to the right and above the sinks and saw the tea cups hanging , grabbed one and placed it on the large sink counter. He found the kettle on the stove then put the kettle under the faucet and turned it on and poured the water in the kettle. He searched the cabinets and found the teabags. He continued looking around and saw the closet. Soon the kettle spouted and he immediately poured the hot water into the cup and put a tea bag in. He let the tea brew and then looked in the closet and saw a broom and then saw a glint of red on another long object. He grabbed with a napkin hearing Lisbon's voice in his head "don't let your hands touch the evidence" and grabbed it and discovered it was an umbrella with a parrot handle and on it was a blood. He put the umbrella back in the closet.

He immediately took out his phone and pushed Lisbon's number.

"Hello, Jane. What's going on?" Lisbon answered.

"I found the murder weapon."

"Really? That's great. What is it?"

"An umbrella with a parrot handle."

"Get a bag from forensics."

"I will. I'm coming back"

"See you "

Jane put the phone back in his pocket and went out the car and down the stairs. He immediately saw the forensics people and Jones.

"I need a bag that would fit a long umbrella." Jane wondered.

"Okay. We're not sure we have one like that. Why?"

"The murder weapon is an umbrella. I found it in a closet in the kitchen." Jane described.

The forensics person looked in their cloth bag of plasic bags. And found one that might fit an umbrella. It was a fairly long bag. "Here." He grabbed gloves. "Put these on."

Jane put the gloves on and took the bag from the forensic tech and then he went back in the train's dining car and back to the kitchen and tried to put the umbrella in the bag but the handle was too long. The parrot handle looked familiar then it hit him. He remembered the memory of watching _Mary Poppins_ with Charlotte in which the nanny used a parrot umbrella to fly in at the beginning of the movie. It was one of the good memories with his wife and daughter.

"_So, what movie do you want to watch for movie night, Charlotte?" Angela asked her little blonde daughter sitting on the couch on a Saturday night. Charlotte excitedly goes to the shelf under the TV. She grabs the DVD __Mary Poppins__, "This one, Mommy." She smiles a wide grin at both her mom and dad's faces. _

"_Okay, sweetie." Angela smiled. _

"_Honey, you've seen it so many times, since I bought it." Patrick whined sitting on the couch. _

"_But daddy, I like it. It's fun." Charlotte begged looking at Patrick with puppy dog eyes with a cute pout. _

"_Oh, Patrick, just let her watch it. You've seen it less than I have." Angela reminded. She was sitting on the couch. "Put it in for her, please!" Angela begged to her husband. _

_Charlotte gave the DVD to Patrick. He went to the shelf with the DVD player, pushed the open button, set the disc in the tray and pushed close and then sat back down by Charlotte with Angela on the other side. The movie started playing. _

_Charlotte watch wide eyed at the screen laughing and smiling at every scene. When the scene came where Mary Poppins pulls the different objects, especially the parrot-topped umbrella out of her carpenter bag, Charlotte excitedly claps. "Daddy, she does magic tricks just like you show me." _

_Patrick smiled at his daughter, "I know." _

"_She does, honey." Angela smiles. _

_Eventually towards the end of the movie, Charlotte falls asleep, head laying on his stomach. Angela stops the movie and gets up. She carefully moves Charlotte to the side letting Patrick get up. Then he carefully picks Charlotte up from the couch and carries her into her room. Angela follows and she pulls the covers down on the bed and then Patrick places Charlotte in the bed and covers her up with the sheets and comforter. She wakes up barely and looks at Patrick then to Angela. _

"_Love you, daddy and mommy." _

"_Love you." Angela says._

"_Love you, Charlotte. You are safe, you are loved, you are night, honey." Patrick says softly. _

"_Good night"_

Jane came back from the memory and realizing he was holding the unfortunate murder weapon. He put a towel over the handle and carefully put another large towel around the bag. Feeling the pricks of tears on his face, he realized that once again his mask was now uncovered. The memory was both happy and sad-the one he long wore during the Red John era to hide any aspect of emotion he felt. Ever since his plane confession, the years of pented up emotion came pouring down. His mask broke suddenly at the words that came spilling out of his mouth of the love he had for Lisbon that he had denied feeling for so many years.

He missed Charlotte and Angela and sometimes the pain of losing them was still there but now he knew he had a second chance at love again and never expected he would have again. One he did not want to fail. One that he was glad he did not pull the trigger to the gun to miss out after killing Red John. Teresa saved him in more ways than she could know.

He came back to the present and set the umbrella down and found another napkin and wiped his face. He took a sip of tea from the cup. He took the umbrella again.

He continued down to the conference room. He came inside and saw Lisbon talk to the conductor. Lisbon saw Jane and went up to him with a long object. They both went out of the room.

"That's the weapon?" Lisbon asked looking at Jane remove the towel from the top. She noticed the heavy umbrella top.

"Oh, wow, that reminds me of my childhood." Lisbon gazed at the parrot umbrella. "Mary Poppins." She looked at Jane's face and the red around his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Teresa." Jane admitted not wanting to admit the emotion he felt at the memory.

"Have you been crying?" Lisbon asked with a concerned look looking at his face again.

"Well..." Jane hesitated. Why was he nervous telling Lisbon about the memory? He needed to be honest. Why was it easier before? He felt a little guilt thinking of the memory. He continued with some hestitation. "Seeing it triggered a memory.", referring to the umbrella.

"Of Charlotte." Lisbon responded realizing his memory was of his daughter. He had not spoken of her or Angela since he came back. He seemed hestitant and nervous to share. That worried her then.

"Yes. And Angela. I remembered watching the movie with them." Jane finally admitted gaining his composture.

"It's okay to remember them. You don't need to feel guilty." Lisbon remarked. She knew he would always feel the guilt of thinking he caused their deaths.

"I know." Jane responded wanting to talk later. "Let's see if anyone recognizes the umbrella." Jane said. They went back inside the room.

The conductor came up to them and noticed the umbrella. "There was a person dressed up like Mary Poppins. I believe it was a man, talking to kids. They had that umbrella." The conductor explained.

"Did he/she seem suspicious?" Lisbon asked.

"Not really. They liked kids." The conductor noted.

"Did he come to the sleeping car? The one we were on?" Jane asked.

"He/she was in the first car of the train. It is not the sleeping car." The conductor explained.

"He must have traveled through the cars." Lisbon stated.

"Yes." The conductor answered.

"Thank you for the information. If there are other questions, we'll let you know." The conductor soon left.

"So, the imposter Mary Poppins escaped the train when we stopped and most likely changed clothes." Jane reasoned.

"But that would mean he was a passenger."Lisbon notioned.

"Maybe. But not one with a ticket. He wasn't in the room earlier. Everyone was confused when I asked them the question." Jane explained.

"Who would've thought someone would kill someone with an umbrella especially the Mary Poppins one." Lisbon wondered. "You need to take that back to forensics for fingerprints. Did they ask about that?"

"No, they let me take it. We shall go there." Jane said. They continued slowly to the depot. "So, Mary Poppins was a childhood memory."

"Yes, I saw it. We had it when it was VHS came out. I really enjoyed. I love Julie Andrews movies." Lisbon remembered with a smile.

"I didn't see it until Charlotte saw it. And she really watched it." Jane narrated. He was feeling more comfortable sharing. Why should he not be? It was Lisbon. He wanted to be more open with her because he loved her.

"Really? She liked it. It's an older movie." Lisbon asked how his daughter saw it.

"She saw it at a friend's house and loved it and wanted it. I bought it for her and she watched it so many times. She kept say she liked it because Mary Poppins did magic tricks like me."

Lisbon smiled at him hearing about his memory of Charlotte. It was nice he was sharing a good memory of his daughter. He had not shared any memories like this during the CBI days and during his hunt for Red John. The only memory that took over was when he found his family dead.

"I really enjoy hearing about your memory."Lisbon noted smiling. "I would love to hear more, if you don't mind. I will share some of my memories."

"Yes, I will. I'm sorry I was a little nervous at first. The memory caught me off guard. It's just recently that I started remembering the good memories of them during the last couple of years. Before it was the nightmares of finding them." Jane confessed. He was happy she wanted to hear memories. He would try to share more of his past as well.

"I'm glad." Lisbon smiled.

The two of them finally came to the depot. Forensics were still there. Jane brought the umbrella to them. "Can you get fingerprints from this?"

"Of course." The forensics person stated as he took the bagged umbrella.

Jane immediately went towards the dining car and up the stairs. Lisbon followed.

"What are you doing? Is there more to look at?" Lisbon asked Jane.

"I need to get my tea. I left it there." Jane admitted.

"You made tea in the kitchen?" Lisbon asked following him. They both went inside and Jane went towards the kitchen. They came inside. He saw his tea cup. He took another sip and then saw the microwave and put it in to reheat it. He took it out again and let it cool a little. Finally he took a sip of it again. "Ah, my tea!"

Lisbon rolled her eyes at him. "You just randomly make tea everywhere you go."

"Of course. I've been doing that for years." Jane smiled.

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**This is more of the investigation and some other conversations. I apologize for the delay in this chapter. I was on vacation and then I started a new season 7 story. It's called "The New Normal". I wrote other parts of this story before I wrote the investigations parts. This chapter is very dialogue heavy.**

After leaving the train car, Jane and Lisbon joined back up with Jones again. The time was around 11:00a.m

"So, we found the murder weapon." Lisbon stated.

"Yes, an umbrella with a parrot handle. It's heavy so it would cause severe damage." Jane admitted.

"And we know the killer is a Mary Poppins impersonator or someone that used the umbrella." Lisbon described.

"That is strange." Jones replied. "Why would anyone use that as a weapon? Very sad."

"I need to ask Lucy about this prescription." Jane said taking it out of his jacket pocket.

"You think that's important?" Lisbon asked.

"Yes. It may be the clue to the killer." Jane explained.

"Alright, if you think so." Jones said.

Jane and Lisbon started back to the conference room. When they arrived they spotted Lucy Ashmore. They came up to her.

"We need you to look at something." Lisbon said.

"Okay, I don't think I want to talk to _him_ again." Lucy said in a agitated voice pointing to Jane. Jane had a sheepish look. He ignored her.

"I'm sorry you have to, Lucy." Lisbon stated seriously. "He has something to show you."

"Lucy, do you recognize this paper?" Jane held up the prescription. "I found it in your room."

"It's a lens prescription. I don't recall him bringing that with him." Lucy stated sneering.

"Was it possible he was having an affair?" Jane asked.

"What makes you think that! You don't know! He was a good. He was completely faithful!" Lucy yelled at Jane with a sneer.

"I don't think Steve was as good as you say." Jane retorted.

"Yes, he was!" Lucy sneered at Jane again.

"We did, however found the weapon that killed your husband." Lisbon confessed. "It was a parrot handled umbrella."

After talking to Lucy they made way through the front of the conference room. It was then that Jane realized that they needed to check who saw the Mary Poppins person.

"Lisbon, we need to see who saw the Mary Poppins impersonator."

"Yes, I know. We should ask the crowd that."

**Austin, TX**

Cho and Fischer continued to Steve Ashmore's optometry practic in downtown Austin. They arrived and got out of the car and entered the building. The staff immediately noticed the two agents coming in. Two of them were behind the front desk.

"What can we do for you?" A middle aged plus size woman with curly hair questioned.

"My name is Agent Cho and this is Agent Fischer from the FBI." Cho stated showing his badge. Fischer hers as well. "You've heard about Steve Ashmore?"

"Yes, we have. His sister called this morning. She mentioned agents talking to her." The woman mentioned.

"Yes, we talked to her, ma'm" Fischer admitted. "What's your name?"

"I'm Beverly Olson."

"I'm Stephanie Williams." The other girl said. She was a younger girl in her twenties with black hair and glasses.

"We would like to ask you a few questions." Cho declared.

"What did you think of Steve as an employer?" Fischer asked

"He treated us employees well." Beverly commented.

"Yes, he did." Stephanie nodded in agreement.

"Was there anybody that would want to harm him?" Cho asked.

"No, I don't think so." Beverly answered. "It's awful news to hear."

"Yes, it is. Now we don't have a job."

"Any patients that seemed unusual?"

"No, we checked them in. Most of our patients are older."

"We have younger patients too, Beverly." Stephanie reminded.

"Oh, there was one lady that he seemed particularly close to." Beverly described. "It seems weird now but at the time we didn't think anything of it. He was such a talkative guy and nice to everyone."

"Do you remember her name?" Fischer asked.

"No."

"What did you observe about that woman?" Cho asked.

"She seemed to be flirting with him. This was ten years ago. Stephanie wasn't here then. It was just me." Beverly admitted.

"Do you remember what she looked like?" Fischer asked.

"All I remember really is that she was blonde. I don't remember any specifics."

"We've checked the taxes,was there any other discretionary funds?" Cho asked.

"We do our refunds and petty cash." Beverly admitted. "I'll look in the ledger."

She went to the desk and grabbed a book that appeared to have check numbers in it. Cho and Fischer went over by the desk and looked over it.

"It looks like there's a name that received several refunds. Betsy Carmichael. Why has she received so many?" Cho asked Beverly.

"I don't know. Usually when we give refunds, it's because the patient paid too much."

"May we take this?" Fischer asked pointing to the book.

"Yes." Beverly stated. Fischer then took the book.

"Thank you very much for your cooperation, Beverly." Fischer stated. Soon they left the building and went into the vehicle.

"What do you think about them?" Fischer asked.

"I believe they are innocent. It seems interesting about the blonde patient." Cho admitted. "We will have to call Jane and Lisbon."

**Union Station** **D.C.**

Lisbon soon heard her phone ring once again. She took it out of her pants pocket and answered it.

"Hello, Cho."

"Hi. Fischer and I just talked to Steve Ashmore's employees at the optometry office. One of them said that there was a woman 10 years ago that seemed to be flirting with him and that he seemed close to."

"Okay. That's a new lead." Lisbon admitted. "Did you get a name?"

"No. The lady didn't remember."

"However, the employee gave us a ledger showing refunds and one particular woman seemed to have many refunds."

"Okay. Thank you, Cho for the information."

"Good bye, Lisbon." Cho finished.

"Bye, Cho." She responded. She put her phone back in her pocket. "Jane, That was Cho. He and Fischer talked to Steve's employees at the office. One of them said 10 years ago there was a blonde woman, a patient that flirted with Steve. Also the woman was close." Jane listened intently.

"Aha, I knew he had an affair."

"We don't know that offically. The woman flirted with him. That doesn't guarrantee it."

"I have feeling she had an affair with him."

Soon in the conference room, Jane noticed Marcus Pike. Jane had a little more information on the painting, but knew he would have to talk to Pike. He hoped their conversation would be more saw Pike.

"Well, how is the case going?" Pike asked walking up to Jane. He seemed calmer and less angry.

"Good. We found the weapon and have a possible suspect..

"I talked to Lucy about the painting. She said it was an original Norman Rockwell painting."

"That's interesting. How's your new job?" Jane awkwardly asked.

"Great. I apologize for this morning. I realize you and Teresa have been through a lot over the years. I couldn't imagine. I know you both care about each other. I apologize for the accusations."

"They are true."

"I need to apologize the way I accused you. If I lost somebody to a murder I would probably do the same thing." Pike confessed.

"Okay."

"Good luck with you and Teresa. I should've realized it. I never stood a chance. It was always going to be you for you whether she realized it or not. I knew she was conflicted." Pike admitted.

"I would've let her go if she chose you. When I went on the plane all I wanted to do was tell her my feelings."

"She chose right. I know I pushed too much and she wasn't ready. Well, Jane, I wish you and Teresa well. " Pike put out his hand. Jane shook it.

"Good luck to you too."

At lunchtime they decided to take a break and have lunch. Jones went with them as well towards the food court. They went over to the sandwich place called Potbelly Sandwich shop. They looked at the menu."Hey, Jane, can I talk to you alone?" Jones asked.

Lisbon noticed. " I will get sandwiches. What do you want, Jane?"

He looked at the menu on the wall. "Turkey sandwich."

She went up to the line.

"Why do you want to talk me?" Jane asked Jones. They went outside the sandwich shop. Jane noticed Lisbon going behind the people in the fairly long line.

"I just do." Jones paused. " You've worked with the FBI a while?" Jones asked.

"Yes. A few months. I had worked with Lisbon at CBI in Sacramento before for 10 years." Jane admitted. He did not want to go through all the details why.

"Agent Pike had been in Austin before. Right?"

"Yes. Why are you asking about Agent Pike?" Jane asked confusedly. He could read that Agent Jones had a dislike for Pike and was concerned. He did not understand where this conversation was going.

"Well, I don't know. There's some things I've heard in the office." Jones admitted.

"Why are you asking me in particular?" Jane asked again. Jane did not care to hear anything about Pike. He had already dealt enough with him in the morning. However, Pike did apologize for that morning when Jane talked to him about the painting. The gossip mill must have been going around in the D.C. he guessed.

"I figured you are neutral since you are not an agent." Jones responded looking at Jane.

"Okay. I don't know how neutral I'll be." Jane confessed since Pike was the one that caused him the problem with Lisbon.

"My friend who works with him says he tends to put pressure on people for things he wants. He says he's a nice guy but he got an award for a case in Austin. An art theft and murder combined." Jones confessed.

"Really?" Jane questioned. He knew he was referring to the case with the big art con.

"I've heard that Pike got his promotion based on that particular case for catching the art thief. He pushed for the promotion. He helped solve it a couple of months ago" Jones admitted. "It involved more agents than just him I heard. It was an elaborate con with a party and that's how they got the thief." Jones explained. It sounded as if Pike took the glory in that.

"You heard all that?" Jane asked.

"D.C. office is know for its gossip."

"Why are you telling me all this? I don't really care to hear gossip about Pike." Jane said frustrated. He did not want to talk about Pike at all.

"I heard Agent Lisbon mentioned. I heard she had been dating Pike before he left for D.C. I know you and Lisbon are close." Jones said.

Jane stopped in his tracks. Lisbon was pat of that horrible gossip mill. Hearing Jones talk about Pike made him wonder if Pike pressured Lisbon into making the decision moving to D.C. She had revealed that earlier that morning. It seemed Pike pressuring people was a daily thing.

"You don't need to say anymore, Jones. Lisbon won't appreciate gossip about her whatever it is." Jane firmly stated. He remembered Lisbon had voiced her concerns about gossip the day before on the train. Of course, her breaking up with Pike would be all over the D.C. office when he came.

"Of course. I realize you care about her."

"Yes, I care about her very much." Jane confessed. "I will say one thing that art con was a team effort. It wasn't just one person."

"Who had the idea? That was a brillant plan to catch a killer, what I heard of it."Jones asked.

"Well, I did but I won't take the full credit. It was a team effort like I said." Jane admitted. Soon he saw Lisbon coming towards him with a sack of sandwiches and a drink holder with a paper cups with tea and coffee. Jones headed towards another place in the food court. "Good talking to you, Jane."

They headed over to a table and sat down. Lisbon set the sack and drink container down. She took the cups out and put one in front of her and one in front of Jane. She reached into the bag and took out the sandwiches and placed them on the table.

"Jane, what did Jones want to talk about?" Lisbon asked.

"Well, the investigation." Jane lied. He was not sure if he wanted to tell the reason.

Lisbon looked at him seriously. "Jane, if it really was about the investigation, he would've wanted to talk to me too. What did he really talk to you about?"

"He was asking and telling me about Pike?" Jane confessed unwrapping the sandwich.

"Why would he ask you about Pike?"

"I asked the same question. He talked there was gossip about Pike in the office." Jane admitted then taking a bite of his sandwich.

"He heard about Pike bringing me to D.C. Well, I don't really want to talk about this." Lisbon admitted. "Let's talk the investigation. Who do you think killed Steve?" Lisbon then took and a bite of sandwich.

"I think it's the woman that got refunds. That's who Steve was having an affair with."

"You really think she was on the train. He was murdered with the Mary Poppins umbrella. It could be the person in the costume."

"Yes, I think she is. No, I don't think it's that person." Jane said and paused a little with a thinking look. "Lisbon, I have an idea on how to catch the person. It involves you." Jane announced with a gleam in his eye and sneaky grin with his finger pointing up.

"I have a bad feeling about this. You have your crazy plan look." Lisbon said skepically with worried look.

"You are going to sing." Jane grinned.

"I am not singing. " Lisbon protested. "I'm not that good of a singer."

" Yes you are. I heard you in the shower at BlueBird."

"Seriously? I thought you were sleeping?"

"I wasn't at first. I want you to sing the Mary Poppins song. The long title one." Jane grinned even bigger. "And dance too. I did see a piano in the conference room. "

"I am not dancing. What is this for, Jane?" Lisbon asked rolling her eyes.

"To catch the killer. We will see who responds and tries leave. We'll ask the impersonator for costumes." Jane admitted.

"Me singing and dancing is going to catch the killer?" Lisbon asked still skeptical. What is he thinking?

"Yes. I plan to sing too if it makes you feel better. It's a duet song anyway. We need to get Jones to look out for the person and we also need to find someone to play piano."

"Fine. I'll do it. God, Jane. The ideas you have." Lisbon said smirking.

They soon finished their lunch and got up and continued down the station towards the room, soon Lisbon noticed the restrooms close by to the conference room. "Before I do my song and dance act with you, may I please go to the ladies room?"

"Yes, you may, dear Mary Poppins." Jane said grinning. "I'll be waiting." Lisbon rolled her eyes and entered the restroom.

Jane was waiting around for Lisbon. He saw two other women agents come from the restroom. He assumed they were from D.C. One was Agent Wilson from the conference room. He heard their conversation.

"Isn't that Agent Lisbon from Austin? She was dating Agent Pike." Agent Wilson whispered.

"Why is she with another man?" The other woman whispered.

"He's a consultant apparently whatever that is. He point blank asked if the crowd murdered the victim and had them raise their hands."

"Yeah, and coming on the train."

"I heard she broke up with Pike after saying yes to marrying him."Agent Wilson stated.

"Do you think that consultant had something to do with the breakup?"

"It seems likely." Wilson admitted quietly.

"Why is she with him on the train?"

"I saw how he looked at her." Wilson confessed. "There's definitely something."

"How could Pike handle it. He's such a good guy. It's not right."

"Excuse me, ladies. You are unhappy with you personal lives and are bored with yourselves and therefore find the only way to make yourself better is to gossip about other people. You need to find yourselves hobbies." Jane said seriously coming up to them and mentalizing the situation.

Agent Wilson looked ashamed as she noticed Jane coming towards them. Her face flustered red. The other woman's face indicated embarrassment as well.

"That is rude! What makes you think that?" Agent Wilson exclaimed.

"Well, gossip is rude! Agent Lisbon wouldn't appreciate gossip about her." Jane yelled.

"We're sorry."

Soon Lisbon came out of the restroom. She saw the agents and Jane. She had heard him yell.

"What's going on?"

The two ladies instantly looked at Lisbon in shame especially Agent Wilson.

"Agent Lisbon, how are you? How's the case going?" Agent Wilson said in a fake voice.

"Good." Lisbon said confused.

"We have to get the murder solved, ladies. Let's go." Jane said not wanting to continue the conversation and started towards the room.

The women looked at each and other and left

"Jane, what was that all about?" Lisbon asked walking alongside him.

"They were gossiping about you and Pike and me."

"Oh, okay. There's no avoiding that I suppose. I don't want to think about it. Let's just go solve the murder." Lisbon stated confidently. She was not going to let gossip bother her.

They came in the room with the crowd. Many people were complaining. "How long are we supposed to be in here? This is ridiculous! We have trains to catch. Don't you realize? We need to leave." A blonde lady came up to Jane and Lisbon.

"You can't leave until we find the person who killed Steve Ashmore." Lisbon seriously said.

"I have a plan." Jane grinned. Soon Agent Jones came up to Jane. He had heard Jane.

"You have a plan to catch the killer?"

"Yes, indeed. We need the piano, pianist and a stage." Jane quipped. "And also little microphones with the ear thingys as well."

"Why?"Jones asked confused.

"Hear him out." Lisbon stated.

"Lisbon and I are going to perform a song." Jane said

"Okay. This is not making sense. Why are you singing?" Jones said still confused.

"To catch the killer." Jane grinned.

"How is that going to catch the killer?" Jones asked again really confused.

"It's a distraction. The killer will probably try to run. That is where you come in. You are going to watch for any person that tries to run." Jane said.

"Is this normal for him? To have a crazy plan like this." Jones asked Lisbon.

" is very normal."Lisbon nodded positively.

"I'm going to find the Mary Poppins person and asked for the use of the costume. I have a feeling he/she didn't leave." Jane confessed and then left into the crowd.

As suspected, the Mary Poppins actor had not left and was entertaining children in the back of the room, Jane found.

"Well, I can't seem to find my umbrella, kids. Have you seen it?" An obvious man with a feminine voice questioned a couple of kids 7-10 years old. Jane went up to him, "Excuse me, may I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Of course, what can I do you for, sir?" The man asked.

"What's your name?"

"Mary Poppins. Of course."

"I mean your real name."

"Alexander Smith. And who are you, handsome?" Alexander said flirtatiously.

"Patrick Jane. Consultant to the FBI. Did you kill Steve Ashmore?" Jane asked making sure. Jane observed the man was gay as he was being flirty with did not seem the type to kill anyone. He enjoyed acting for the children.

"No." Alexander confessed. "You think I did the murder?"

"It's just a routine question of my colleagues. We found your umbrella and it was the murder was blood on it."

"That's good you found it. That's not good it was used that way. Someone stole my umbrella." Alexander was relieved. "Are you single? "

"No." Jane stated. "I can tell you are telling the truth. Now here's my real question I came to ask." Jane pointed his finger up. "Can I borrow your costume?"

"Okay. Why?" Alexander asked confused.

" Agent Lisbon and I are going to perform the supercal song to find the killer."

"That's a good idea. I have those specific costumes in my hanging can use them." Alexander described. "You would look fabulous in Bert's costume. Sometimes I dress as Bert as well."

"Great!" Jane grinned.

"Oh, my you would look great." Alexander eyed Jane up and down. "I sewed them myself. I just love Mary Poppins." Alexander proudly said. "Oh, I can play the song for you. I saw the piano in here."

"Splendid." Jane grinned.

Jane came back to where Lisbon and Jones were by the entrance. Lisbon came up to Jane. "Jane, I just thought of something. Do you actually know the words to that song?"

"Of course. I told you I have seen that movie many times. It's been stuck in my memory palace for years. You know the words?"

"Well, I don't know if I can do it. There's a lot of words."

"If you have that problem. I found the person who does. Let's go meet him." Jane said leading Lisbon to Alexander Smith in the back of the room. "He's not the killer. I asked and believed him. Somebody took the umbrella from him." They soon came up to Alexander.

"Hello, Mr. Jane. You really are quite the handsome devil, aren't you." Alexander said flirtatiously. Jane observed this man was trying to hit on him. "You are coming for the costumes, aren't you?" Alexander stated.

Lisbon looked at him strangely. Was this guy hitting on Jane?

"Yes, this is Agent Teresa Lisbon and my girlfriend." Jane said and put his arm around Lisbon. Lisbon looked at Jane with a confused look but then realized what he was doing. The Mary Poppins actor was was attracted to Jane and trying to flirt with him.

"Lovely to meet you. You must be the one that needs the costume."Alexander said shaking her hand.

"Yes, but I really don't know the words too well. I've seen the movie. Patrick had this crazy idea."

"Well, you're in luck. I have cue cards. I have the kids sing the words."

"Is this your job? Being Mary Poppins?"Lisbon asked.

"I was hired by Amtrak to come on this train to entertain kids."Alexander explained. "I'll get the costumes. They're with my luggage back here."

Alexander brought the costumes in two hanging bags from the coat rack. They were hung on the rack in the back. He unzipped the bags. "Here you go. I am thrilled about this!"

Jane grinned. Lisbon sighed. She saw the costumes. "Seriously, Jane we have to wear the costumes too."

"Yes, to get the full effect." Jane said grinning.

"God, Jane! The things I do for you. Don't tell me a bunch of cartoons will pop up behind us as well." Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that would be entertaining." Jane grabbed the two bags from Alexander.

"Well, you're going to owe me big time, mister." Lisbon smirked sneakily looking at Jane.

**Just recently I got inspiration for this chapter and solving this case. My other story "The New Normal" took over. I am finally finishing this one.**

**Feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
